Amnesia
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. PG for minor blood, some minor Angst parts, Some SetoxSerenity. Kaiba gets amnesia getting a different look on life. But everyone fears what might happen when he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

I do not own Yugioh, or have anything to do with Yugioh, except writing some random fanfics. Rated PG (only because of the slight mention of blood). Mild KaibaxSerenity. Please R & R.

Chapter 1.

It was another day at high school, and school had just ended for today. The boys had recess for their last class, so they had been out playing a game of baseball in front of the school. Since they weren't done with the game yet, they continued to play.

"Joey......I don't think the teachers want us playing, once school gets out. There's a lot of kids getting out, right now." Yugi said.

"Hey.......school's over. The teachers don't have a say, now. Throw the ball!" Tristan said from one of the basis.

Joey laughed, "Yeah, this next throw's got my name all over it!" Joey said, waiting at bat. Yugi was hardly considered a professional thrower, and his throws always made an easy hit. As it was thrown, Joey hit the ball perfect, sending it flying. "Oh, look at that! It's over, it's over........it's outta there!"

The ball went sailing so high, they couldn't even see it for a moment. Then as the ball came down, they noticed just as Yugi warned, it was heading right for someone who was just coming out of the school.

"Oh, no!", Joey spat, and glanced at who it was. Kaiba?? "Of all the people....Hey Kaiba! Get outta the-"

Too late........the ball cracked right into his head, and some of the kids turned to see the Kaiba Corp's owner fall onto the hard pavement.

'Shit!', Joey thought. 'Man, am I going to be in trouble!' Everyone from the game began to run over and make sure he's okay. 'The teacher's are gonna suspend me, and worst still.......he's gonna get up, and make me pay for this. Man, I am dead!' They reached where he landed to see Kaiba still out cold.......the ball sitting there beside him.

Yugi moved over to him, shaking him to wake up, since most everyone else was too afraid to get near him, and simply watched. "Kaiba......Kaiba, wake up!" But nothing, not a twitch.

"Boy, I really blew it this time, didn't I Yug? I didn't mean it......" People around him looked at Joey, unconvinced. "I didn't!"

"Yugi told you to stop playing baseball......why didn't you listen to him?" Tristan scolded, hypocritically.

"What??" Joey snapped, and grabbed at Tristan's collar. "Hey, you're the one that said keep on playing!"

"Well, you didn't 'have' to listen to me!" Tristan snapped, as they both began to growl at each other, threatening to fight.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi called to them in sudden fright. He had put his hand underneath Kaiba's head, and when he pulled it out, there was blood on it. "We better get help from one of the teachers, now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 2.

Yugi and his friends all felt terrible, as the ambulance driver lifted Kaiba into it, and drove him away to the hospital. Yugi went up to one of the teachers, asking, "Is he going to be okay?"

"They said he has a concussion.......but I'm sure he'll be back to school in no time." The teacher said softly. But then her expression turned cold, saying, "I want everyone who was playing baseball on the school grounds after school to come over here, right now!" They all did, regretting to hear what was coming to them. "Since none of you can handle stopping your games and fooling around when other people are leaving the school, you will all be losing your recess for the rest of the school year. You will instead be reporting to detention, until school's over. That is all......"

"Oh man, this sucks!" Joey said, after she left. "We didn't mean to do that........it was an accident."

"I think that's what she's trying to prevent happen in the future, Joey." Duke smiled, approaching them.

"And where were you? You were supposed to be on our team!" Joey said.

"Good thing I wasn't. I heard what happened. I hope you didn't do that on purpose, Joey." Duke said.

"No, I didn't do it on purpose! Why does everyone keep saying that??" Joey ranted.

"Hey guys, why don't we forget about detention for now, gather the others up, and go visit him. Maybe we can get him a get well card or something, too." Yugi suggested.

Duke knew Kaiba would just be in a bad mood, and inched away, saying, "Sorry, no can do. I got a lot of homework, I'll seeya......"

"You know Yug, that may not be a good idea. He's gonna be mad at me! I don't wanna see him like that!" Joey said.

"You especially should be seeing him Joey, to prove to him you didn't mean it." Yugi said.

Joey put his head down, and nodded, "All right, Yug......"

Yugi managed to gather together Joey, and Tea. Tristan was equally leery of meeting Kaiba in the hospital, and quickly realized he had to re-organize his sock drawer. So together, the three of them headed to a store to get a 'get well' card. Yugi had the three of them sign it, then find every other one of their friends they could to sign, as well. Afterwards, the three of them went straight to the hospital.

At the hospital, they found his room, and was heading over there to visit.

"You know Joey, I can't believe you did that to Kaiba. He might be a jerk, but he certainly doesn't deserve that. What were you thinking?" Tea asked.

"Argh! How many times do I have to say, I didn't mean......." Joey was saying, but everyone shut up, as they entered, seeing Mokuba sitting there, looking miserable next to his brother, who's head had been bandaged up.

Mokuba looked over, saying, "Oh, hi guys." Trying not to sound sad.

"Hi, Mokuba.......how's your brother doing?" Yugi asked.

"He didn't wake up, yet. The doctors said he's got a concussion." Mokuba replied. "They told me he was hit on both sides of his head. I guess someone hit him with a ball, and then when he fell, his head hit the pavement. Who would have done something like that?"

"Uh.......Mokuba........it was an accident, I swear it!" Joey said, hands up.

"'You' did this to Seto??" Mokuba snapped at him, with an anger they never saw before in his eyes, a few tears escaped him. "You just wait till my big brother's back up! He'll have your body in a cast, when he gets back to school!!"

"Mokuba, Joey is really sorry. He honestly didn't mean it." Yugi said to him.

"Yugi's right. Joey came here to show Kaiba he was sorry." Tea said.

"Don't try and lie....I know the truth! You came here because you're afraid of what my big brother's gonna do to ya, when he gets back to school! That's why you're-" Mokuba was arguing back, but everyone suddenly shut up from another voice.

"Wh-who's making all that noise?" came the weak voice of Kaiba. They all turned to see he had brought both his hands up to clutch his head, obviously getting a larger headache from the racket they were making.

Mokuba immediately went back to his brother, saying, "Seto.......you're okay!"

He put his hands down, and looked over, saying with that same weak voice, "Who are you?"

The kids smile faded to shock and horror as he asked that question. "I......I'm your brother. Don't you know that, Seto?" Tears began to stream down his eyes, from the question.

Seto forced his hand over to Mokuba's shoulder, saying, "Hey kid, don't cry. I'll be okay......" Though he had no clue what happened. All he knew was he was in a hospital with a strange big-haired kid, crying and calling him brother. "Then.....I guess you're my brother......" He looked over at the others, saying, "So, who are they?"

Yugi approached, saying, "We're your friends, Kaiba. Here.......we got you this get-well card." As Yugi did that, Mokuba backed away still crying, and Tea came over to comfort the young Kaiba, and offer her support.

He looked at the card, which had the usual get-well message, written to Kaiba and signed by all three of them, as well as some others. "Thanks." He said. "One thing, though. That kid over there called me Seto, so why are you calling me Kaiba?"

"Well, that's your name.......Seto Kaiba." Yugi said. "Do you remember anything, Kaiba?"

Kaiba thought about that, "Well.......I know this is a hospital......." He paused longer, before shaking his head, "No, I can't remember anything else......"

Joey then moved over to him, saying, "Listen Kaiba, I got something to say. This.......this is my fault. We were playing baseball. And I hit the ball, and it hit you. You're in here cuzza me. I.......I'm really sorry about that."

Kaiba looked over and smiled a very strange carefree smile, that no one ever saw on Kaiba's face before. He said, "Hey.......don't worry about. It was an accident, right? Accidents happen. So which one are you on this card, and who do the other names belong to?"

Joey had to pick his mouth off the floor from the way Kaiba responded to him, before saying, "Huh? Oh, uh.......well I'm Joey, Yugi wrote his name there, and obviously this one's Tea." Joey chuckled, feeling strange talking to Kaiba like.......well, like he was one of the guys or something.

Infact, Mokuba was now mumbling quietly that maybe they should call a nurse, very worried about how unusually casual Kaiba was acting. He didn't even scowl once, yet.

Kaiba's eyes began to close then, as Joey asked, "Hey Kaiba......you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Everything feels kinda.......fuzzy......" He mumbled.

Just then, the nurse them came in, saying, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask everyone who's not family-related to leave."

"Say miss, he said he was feeling strange. Will he be okay?" Yugi asked.

"That's from his medicine. He's on some painkillers, due to his concussion." She turned to him, saying, "Mr. Kaiba.......how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three", he croaked out. "I'm thirsty......"

"Don't worry, you'll be getting some liquids very soon." She said, pulling out the blood-pressure band, to check his blood pressure. She then turned to the others, saying, "He'll be fine, now you'll have to leave."

------------------------

Mokuba remained with Kaiba, as the others left, still not sure what to think about how he was acting. As they walked out, Yugi was first to speak up, saying, "Did we all see what I think we saw in there?"

"You mean Kaiba not acting like a creep? That had to be the weirdest thing I ever saw in my life!" Joey stated.

Tea was equally stunned. "I feel bad for Mokuba. I mean, yeah.......he actually acted like a normal teen. It was almost refreshing to see Kaiba acting, well......nice for a change. But on the down side, he didn't even remember his own brother."

"I'm not surprised. Kaiba never cared for anyone, when he even did remember.......not even Mokuba." Joey spat.

Yugi smiled, saying, "Yami is curious to see if Kaiba will be this way as well, when he gets out of the hospital."

"Fat chance", Joey said. "Jerks never change.......especially Kaiba!"


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 3.

Two days later, Mokuba was able to take his brother home, after giving him details of his memory condition, and given strict instructions that he wasn't to do anything KC-related for atleast a week, to give him time to try and remember anything. They were still unsure if this was going to be a temporary or permanent condition.

But as soon as Mokuba let Kaiba leave the limo, his concern grew again, as Kaiba stared at the house awe-struck. "We live........here?"

"Seto, you're worrying me again." Mokuba said, as a warning.

"Sorry." He said, approaching the place, looking the place over in wonder, like they did the very first time they came to live here. But this time.......no Gozaburo involved. As Mokuba thought about that, he began to wonder if this wasn't all such a bad thing. For the first time since they lived here, his brother no longer held the pain in his heart and soul that their stepfather caused them. But for how long.......?

-------------------

The day after Kaiba returned home, it was back to school. Over there, they had just begun to adjust to Kaiba being gone from school, when the limo once again drove up, as usual. Everyone became alert, as Kaiba left the car, briefcase in hand.....as the limo drove away. Those that were outside, witnessed him also looking up at the school as if this was the first time he'd ever been there. 'How the hell do I find my class?', he thought, as he headed up the stairs.

Inside, Tristan was talking to Joey, who was fumbling in his locker. "Come on Joey, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Ah, here it is!" He said, getting his textbook, then opening it up, and yelping, "My homework aint inside! Where's my homework?" Once again sticking his head in his locker, to find his homework sheet.

"Joey, we're gonna be in bigger trouble if we're late." Tristan finally sighed, giving up and accepting their fate. "So, anyway.......you heard anything about Kaiba? How's his amnesia?"

"Dunno.......haven't been there since the first day. I think only Mokuba's been hanging around him." Joey said.

"Well.......you know, not to be rude about his condition, but the jerk probably deserved it after the way he always treated everyone." Tristan said, as Joey finally found his worksheet, grabbing it.

"Hey Joey!" A voice suddenly called out to him. A voice that made Joey jump so much, he slammed his head against the top of his locker, on the inside.

"Ow!" Joey said, turning around to face Kaiba, both very nervous. Infact, Tristan turned white after what he just said about him, praying he didn't hear or catch it. Then as an after thought, Tristan wondered why Kaiba just called his friend Joey.....instead of the normal insults.

Yet, to their surprise, Kaiba shot them another normal smile, saying to Joey, "You know, if you're not too careful, you're gonna end up with what I had." Referring to the concussion.

Joey gave a nervous laugh, saying, "Yeah......I guess you're right. So.......how ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay." He said.

"You........don't sound okay." Tristan said.

Kaiba looked over, and said, "It shows, huh? Well.......I still can't remember anything." He then paused, and looked over at Joey, asking, "Is he a friend, too?"

Tristan looked over curiously at Joey, and Joey stammered, then smiled, putting his arm around Tristan's shoulder, saying, "Yeah, he's one of our buds.......aint that right, Tristan?"

"Uh.......yeah!" Tristan said, putting on a fake smile, and wondering what Joey was up to.

"Sorry I can't remember you, Tristan." Kaiba said to him, after quickly catching his name from Joey.

"That's okay! Really!!" Tristan said, sounding almost too anxious, his hands waving defensively as if he expected to be clobbered at any moment.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you two, because I didn't know where my class was, and hoping you did." Kaiba said.

"Why, you're in our class! Come on, I'll bring ya there. You might see a few familiar faces in there, too." Joey said. "Yugi's in your first period class, and so is Tea."

"Tea.......she's the cute girl from the hospital, right?" Kaiba asked.

Tristan almost choked and tripped over his own feet at that comment, and looked over at him wide-eyed.

"Cute? Eh........well, that's a matter of opinion." Joey said, trying not to snicker.

Kaiba hesitated, saying, "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Hey, don't be ridiculous. You're around friends here, okay? You don't gotta worry about what you say around us. Remember that. Friends back each other up, no matter what." Joey said, with a serious face.

During that time, Tristan was now gawking at Joey, trying to clean out his ears, to make sure he heard Joey right. 'What the hell is going on? Has this whole world gone crazy?' He thought. 'Kaiba's being nice, now Joey's acting like best buds with him or something?? Maybe Joey got amnesia, too.......geez, I hope it's not catching!'

"Okay, this is our room." Joey said, reaching the door, before opening it.

"How will I know where to go next class?" Kaiba asked.

"Fortunately for you, there's normally atleast me or Tristan in every one of your classes, except for gym.....which isn't today. But I think Yugi's in your gym class. So, don't you worry about it, it'll work out. Okay? Now, let's get inside." Joey said, opening the door, and entering with the other two.

"Wheeler, Taylor.......you're late." The teacher announced, looking annoyed but not surprised.

"Hey, we were helping Kaiba find his class. He just got back from the hospital." Joey said, as Kaiba was also walking in.

"Oh, well.......that was a fine gesture from you two. I'll let it go, this time. Mr. Kaiba, do you need help with any of your other classes?" She asked him.

"No, I've got it covered." He answered, as professionally as he could.

"Fine, then take your seats." The teacher stated.

Kaiba paused, looking at Joey, who pointed where his seat was. As the others went to their seats, he began to head to his, and noticed Yugi and waved. For some reason, he had startled looks from almost the entire class, including Yugi who blankly waved back at him. He looked nervous, wondering, 'Did I do something wrong, again?' And hurriedly took his seat, feeling very uncomfortable from the attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 4.

School was out, and the group headed out to meet with Joey, who was waiting outside. "Hey Joey, you ready to get going?"

"Hold up guys.......I'm waiting for someone." Joey answered.

"Waiting for someone.......waiting for who?" Tristan asked, noticing everyone else here.

To answer Tristan's question, Joey spotted him. He held his hand up, waving, "Hey Kaiba, over here!"

"What??" All three asked Joey. A lot of people glanced over at Kaiba coming out, after Joey shouted to him, getting Kaiba's attention, who waved back and began to approach. By now, Kaiba was learning to ignore the strange people who kept staring at him every time he said something or talked to someone. He had no clue why, so he gave up wondering and simply ignored them. The worst part of the day was probably when he had women constantly approaching him, and wasn't sure what to do about it, quickly realizing his wealth and fame came at a price. And they seemed more than willing to try and take advantage of his lack of memory. He was grateful when Joey came along, helping him to shoo them away.

As Kaiba approached, Tristan turned and glared at Joey, saying, "All right, what's the deal? Why are you acting so......'nice' around Kaiba?"

"Well, look at him......you've seen how he's been. Since his amnesia, he aint acting the same. He's forgotten so much, he even forgot to be mean to us. I figured that maybe if we teach 'em what it's like being nice to people and having friends.......maybe when he does remember, he wont be such a jerk." Joey said.

"Well.......that doesn't sound too bad." Yugi said.

"I dunno. I think you're treading on thin ice, Joey. You're playing a dangerous game, trying to play with Kaiba's feelings that way. Something like that could easily blow up in your face." Tristan warned him. Tea seemed equally concerned about Joey's idea. Though she was labeled as Ms. Friendship herself, for some reason her belief in the 'friendship ring' never seemed to apply when it came to Kaiba.

"Don't worry about it......I know what I'm doing." Joey said, worrying everyone even more.

Kaiba approached, saying, "Hey Joey, what are you guys doing?"

"We're heading back over to Yugi's grandfather's game store.......you wanna come?" Joey asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kaiba said. He then paused, as the others were prepared to start walking and said, "Wait a minute."

Everyone froze, as Joey gulped, "Uh......yeah, what is it?"

"I got a ride. You guys wanna ride with me?" he asked, giving a smirk, as he nodded towards the waiting limo.

"Limo? Us??" Joey asked. "DO WE EVER!!!"

They charged towards the car door, and Joey was first to try and open it, but it was locked. A front window opened, as the driver said, "Only Mr. Kaiba is allowed the privilege to be in here".

Kaiba finally caught up to them, walking casually, as he said, "Open the door for them."

The man was hesitant before answering, "Er.......yes, sir."

Everyone was having a blast, riding in a limo. Tea was having the pleasure of looking out the sun roof, waving ecstatically to no one in particular.

"Wow, this is great, Kaiba." Tristan said.

"Yeah, I guess it was something to wake up and find out you're filthy rich." Joey laughed.

"Uh......yeah, great." Kaiba said, forcing a smile that definitely looked fake.

"Kaiba.......is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's nothing." Kaiba said, turning his attention out the window, with a serious face that they felt actually looked more normal on him, then the strange almost care-free look they've been seeing on him during school.

At that, Yugi quieted down, knowing never to push Kaiba.......atleast before the amnesia incident. But Joey jumped in, saying, "Hey Kaiba, we're all friends here. Come on, friends talk to each other. If you got something on your mind, you don't have to be afraid to tell us. We're here for ya, man!"

Tristan eyed Joey, like he was treading dangerous waters, and even Tea thought Joey was going too far, again feeling Kaiba was an exception to the 'friendship' rule.

Yet, despite their hesitation.........it seemed to work, to everyone's surprise. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Well, I've been told since I woke up that I'm the president of Kaiba, Corp......and supposedly my little brother is the Vice President. Well the doctor told my company that I shouldn't be doing anything work-related for atleast a week, to give me time to adjust again to everything around me."

"Well, that makes sense" Yugi said. "You shouldn't have too much thrown at you at once, Kaiba."

"The problem is, everything I'm supposed to be doing, Mokuba is trying to do. He confiscated my cell phone, my laptop, and anything to do with the company, insisting that I should rest and let him handle it." Kaiba explained.

"Wow.......that's some brother you've got there." Tea said. "You must be proud."

"I am, but.......he can't do all that work. He still has trouble with social studies and spelling. The kid's 12 years old, for god's sakes! He can't do everything, and my responsibilities shouldn't have to fall on his head." Kaiba stated with worry. Though he didn't remember anything about his little brother yet, the thought of that 12 year old kid trying to do so much for him irked him to no end. Kaiba was only home for one day, and was already beginning to get quickly charmed by the kid's happy go-lucky attitude.

"How did you know he has trouble, Kaiba? Did you remember something?" Tea asked.

Kaiba smiled, shaking his head, saying, "I wish.....it would make things a lot easier. No, while he was in my office trying to do my job, I went into his room to see what he had to do for homework."

"Hey, I'm sure if Mokuba's having trouble, he'll tell ya. He's worried about ya, Kaiba......he wants to make sure you're okay. Give 'em a little room ta help ya out. He's trying to prove that you can count on him." Joey said.

"Yeah. You've helped him, and saved him so many times........he probably wants to be able to pay it back to you." Yugi said. "When you get home later, you can simply check over what he did."

"I.....I suppose." Kaiba said, trying not to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 5.

They made it to Yugi's store, and entered, where the grandfather was watching the shop. As they entered, Mr. Motou gasped, "Kaiba!"

Yugi immediately rushed to his grandfather, saying, "Yeah, Kaiba's all ready back from the hospital, do you believe it? Hey grampa, can you come in back with me for a minute?" Practically pushing him through the door, in order to privately explain what's going on.

Kaiba scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid the bruises, as he asked, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it, Kaiba. Yugi's just making sure Mr. Motou took his medicine. You know old people....." Tristan laughed, causing the other two to groan from his lame excuse.

A little while later, the gang was hanging around the shop. The grandfather was there, trying not to stare strangely at Kaiba, but doing it anyway........while Yugi was showing him his card deck. "This is the Dark Magician, one of my favorite cards." He said, showing it to him.

"Hmmm........it certainly seems to be a powerful card." Kaiba said, looking at it.

"Well, remember.......it's not all about power, but the heart of the cards. Isn't that right, grampa?" Yugi asked.

"That's correct, Yugi. You have to believe in the heart of the cards." Mr. Motou nodded.

"I don't think I understand." Kaiba said.

"It's like this. When you choose the cards you want to make a deck with, you're putting your heart and soul in the deck. As long as you believe in the hearts of the cards, you can't fail." Yugi said. "Say, did you bring your deck? Maybe that would help you to understand."

"Uh......I don't know. Do I have a deck?" Kaiba asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Yugi said.

Kaiba looked through his pockets, going back and looking into his briefcase, finally finding the deck of cards. He brought it out, saying, "I guess I do."

Yugi again showed Kaiba his Dark Magician, saying, "The Dark Magician is my favorite card. I believe in a way it symbolizes me. So, I take this card and try to make my deck based on this card. And this.......has always been your favorite card, Kaiba." Yugi shuffled through his deck, pulling out one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Kaiba gently took the card, looking it over. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon....." There was something about this card, but what was it? It was like a strange tingling in the back of his head, as he looked at the card.

For some reason, after the grandfather noticed Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, he 'hmphed' and walked to the back of the store. Yugi tried to ignore it and continued. "In a sense, I feel the Blue Eyes White Dragon represents what you are, in a way. You normally make your deck to best work with your Blue Eyes. Infact, you have three of them in here." He said, showing them the other two. "You've even combined them, to create a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

This talk had certainly caught Kaiba's attention, as he began thumbing through the cards with interest, to see what else he had. "It's funny.......I didn't even know I played this game."

"Played it. You were once the Duelist Champion." Joey spat out.

"I was? I wish I remembered....." Kaiba smiled, looking at the three Dragon cards, with the utmost fascination and wonder.

"Hey.......you wanna play me?" Joey asked. "Maybe it'll help ya remember or something."

"All right......" Kaiba said.

They used a couple duel-disks at the shop. It was Kaiba vs. Joey. At first, Kaiba started out seeming uncertain, but there was an almost visual transformation in him by the third move, and his gaming quickly became much more aggressive, and determined. It didn't take long before Joey dropped his cards down in defeat, saying, "Man.......you creamed me! For someone who has amnesia, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Well, remember what Yugi said, you gotta believe in the heart of the cards." He smiled, throwing the theory back at Joey, making Joey pout, Yugi smile, and the others look at him in shock that he accepted such a belief. Suddenly, Kaiba checked his watch, and noticed what time it was. He reached for something in his pocket, then remembered Mokuba took what he was looking for, before he went to school. "Yugi, can I borrow your phone.......I need to call my brother."

"Sure, Kaiba." Yugi said.

As he did, Tristan whispered, "I can't believe he said that."

"What, asking Yugi for the phone?" Joey whispered back.

"No, talking about the heart of the cards like that. He sounds so not like himself." Tristan said.

"Well, once he started playing, he sure started acting like himself." Joey pouted, still ticked that he couldn't even beat Kaiba with amnesia.

"Maybe Joey's idea might work after all, and he'll be able to learn some things he never could when he was his normal creep self." Tea whispered to the others.

"Mokuba, it's me.", Kaiba said on the phone. "How are you doing? Do you need me back?" There was a pause, as he listened to his brother, then said, "I'm at Yugi's......."

Everyone froze as he said that, worried that Mokuba might tell Kaiba the truth about how he normally acted around them.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm hanging out with my friends!" Kaiba said, with frustration. His frustration only seemed to be growing, as he talked longer with Mokuba. "Listen, stop with the ridiculous questions. I called to make sure you can handle the work that's been thrown at you. Do you need me to come home, do you want my help? Are you sure?" Another pause, then he snapped, "I don't care what the doctor said, I'm more concerned about you!" He finally calmed down, saying, "Fine, then I'll see you later. Don't do anything stupid." Kaiba then hung up, rubbing his forehead.

"What did he have to say?", Yugi said.

"He said he can handle it." Kaiba said, with anger in his voice. "You know, it's bad enough not being able to remember anything, then having my little brother drill me with stupid questions like I'm inept or something. Fine, he thinks he's king of the world, then let him work.......see if I care!"

"Kaiba.......you know you don't mean that." Yugi said.

It didn't help Kaiba much, who looked really stressed out. Joey stood and went over to him, putting his hands on Kaiba's shoulders, saying, "Hey, don't you worry about it. Listen, you're not alone, here. I also got a little sister. And believe me, it's not always easy keeping her honest. I do what I can to protect her. But there are times when I get so frustrated, I just wanna punch my fist through a wall, you know? But ya gotta take it easy, and remember that they're family......they're looking out for ya, even if you don't want 'em to. You know?"

At that, Kaiba smiled, saying, "You right, Joey. I guess I have to give him some room." The others just stared, like 'how did he do that?'

At the moment, the grandfather came back out, still sulking. Yugi saw him, and said to the others, "Why don't we go in the other room, and we can work together to get our homework out of the way?" Deciding to keep Mr. Motou away from Kaiba, since he was still ticked-off when Kaiba ripped up his own Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and gave him a heart-attack, during Death-T.

"That sounds good." Tristan said, and everyone went into the living room, since Yugi's home was connected to the store.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 6.

Joey went over to Kaiba, who opened his math book to start his homework. Looking down at Kaiba's work, Joey asked, "You need any help with these?", not sure how much Kaiba would remember.

Kaiba looked over the problems, saying, "Are you kidding? These equations are pathetic. My kid brother could probably do these with his eyes closed."

"Yeah, right.......I would hardly call these problems 'easy'." Joey said, looking over the mind-boggling trigonometry. Kaiba didn't even have to go through the long equation calculations, and simply started writing the answers down, causing Joey's jaw to drop. He snapped, "No way did you get the answers right! You just put that down, cuz you knew I was looking. Those aren't correct answers."

Kaiba glanced over at Joey, wondering what he was talking about, saying, "Look here, genius......" explaining the whole word problem, as if he was explaining the A,B,C's to Joey, not understanding why Joey couldn't see it. It was simply common sense to Kaiba.......

"H-how.......but how did.......??" Joey said, scratching his head. "Geez, I knew you got through your homework quick, but I always thought you used that laptop to get the answers you want. I didn't think you actually........well, done 'em in your head like that!"

Kaiba quickly finished all his homework in 20 minutes flat, while most everyone else was struggling through the first section of their homework. "Well, I should be going. I'll see you guys at school later." Kaiba said, and left.

"How did he do that!?!" Joey said, still dumbfounded.

"He's Kaiba, all right." Tristan nodded.

----------------------------

It was the next day at school. People were finally starting to calm down and stop staring every time Kaiba talked to someone, which was fine by him. He personally didn't like the attention. He remembered asking Joey first thing in the morning, "Joey, why do people keep staring at me?"

His answer was, "They do that. You gotta understand Kaiba, anything you do they're gonna stare. You're rich......it comes with the territory. People don't like when someone got something they don't, and you got it all. Other than that, they know you had that trip to the hospital, so......you can't escape. Give it time, they'll settle down."

So in-between classes, Kaiba was heading to his next class, when he saw for a change......someone else was getting the attention from a crowd. He was curious what was happening, but even more curious when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Kaiba approached the crowd, as they began to dissipate. At the same time, a big kid ran by screaming madly, as he continued to frantically wiped at himself, like he was infested with something.......even though Kaiba didn't see anything on him. But just incase, Kaiba avoided him anyway, not knowing what the strange kid might have gotten into. He reached where the crowd's center originally was, there was instead.......Yugi??

He was........different. He stood with confidence, and looked down at a girl who smiled and thanked him for something, before she walked off. Yugi stood there, staring at the lockers for a moment with his hands crossed. He then turned his head, looking at Kaiba from the corner of his eye, and said, "Hello, Kaiba." The voice didn't even sound right.

Kaiba stood there, dumbfounded, as a strange feeling came over him, staring at Yugi like this. Somewhere from the back of his mind, he could feel it building. Anger, frustration, no......more. He 'hated' him......just despised him! But this was Yugi.......wasn't it? Something hard and cold entered Kaiba's eyes, as he said, "Yugi.......what are you doing here?"

"That girl was being hurt by one of the bullies. I simply came to help her", Yami said, turning his full attention to Kaiba. He then turned his whole body and approached, stopping in front of Kaiba. "So tell me Kaiba, has there been anything that you remember, yet?"

"You....I...." Kaiba stammered. Flashes of cards being drawn, anger, rage, monsters attacking each other. "We played before.....Duel Monsters."

"Yes, that's right. We played against each other at a tournament. I'm afraid you lost." Yami stated.

'_What are you doing?'_ Yugi asked.

'_I don't trust him, Yugi.......I sense something from him.'_

'_You're going to sense something worst, if he starts to remember everything.'_ Yugi warned.

'_But isn't that what you want?'_

'_I....I don't know....'_ Yugi said, confused.

A cold glare came over Kaiba, making him look more like Kaiba than he had been since the accident. "You're not Yugi. I don't know who you are, but you're not him. And whoever you are, you better stay out of my way, if you know what's good for you." Kaiba said nothing further, pushing through Yami, as he continued on. As he continued to walk now, Kaiba thought, 'Why did I do that? Why did I snap at Yugi like that?' his eyes whirling with uncertainty.

'_I don't understand........why did he say that?'_ Yugi asked.

'_Hmmm.......I think it has to do with his Egyptian past that ties with my own. Even though Kaiba doesn't remember who he is, our ancient connection has bound us together so much, that perhaps even now despite his amnesia, it's not enough to remove the conflict he seems to forever feel towards me.......even though he doesn't remember me.'_

'_Wow......that's weird. Well, we better keep your presence to a minimum around Kaiba, while he's in this condition, then. Okay?'_ Yugi said.

'_If that's what you want, aibou.'_

The magic of the Millennium Puzzle then returned Yugi back to normal, as he went to his next class.

Later that day, Joey had a talk to Kaiba, asking him to meet with them at a nearby diner....


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 7.

The gang all made it at the diner, as Kaiba showed up fashionably late. He slowly approached the group, seeing the spiky hair sticking up, wondering exactly who it would be. As he approached closer, Yugi looked up with his care-free look, saying, "Hi Kaiba!"

Joey scooted over, saying, "Hey, take a load off."

Kaiba sat down and sighed, saying, "All right.......I need to talk."

"Uh......" Tristan stuttered, hoping he didn't suddenly remember anything.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Do you have a twin?" Kaiba asked.

"A twin?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi, like 'what did you do'?

"Yes, a twin. I don't want you guys messing with me, I want to know the truth. You know what I'm talking about, Yugi. I ran into you today.......but it wasn't you. Who is he??" Kaiba said, sounding almost angry.

"All right Kaiba, I'll tell you." Yugi said. "That was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

Kaiba sighed, "I told you I don't want to be messed with. Do you think my memory lapse is suppose to be some kind of joke? You're the one's preaching to me about friendship all the time! Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is!"

"No Kaiba.......he's telling the truth. The item's magic." Joey said. When he still seemed unconvinced, Joey said, "Fine. Yug......can you bring him out, and we'll introduce him?"

"All right......" Yugi said.

'_But you told me not to.'_

'_We need you out. Please spirit?'_ Yugi asked.

'_Very well, Yugi.......'_

With a faint shimmer from the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi's whole demeanor changed. He looked back up at him, and said, "Kaiba........we meet again."

Kaiba looked Yugi over, and groaned, "Great.......and I thought I was the one with the problems. Yugi......you need to see shrink about this matter. I'm surprised you haven't been committed, yet." Obviously, Kaiba still didn't believe in magic.

Yami looked confused, saying, "I don't think I understand. I don't feel sick."

Joey and Tristan then cracked up laughing, and Yugi took over once again.

Kaiba remained calm though, saying, "All right, I have another question......" Satisfied with his theory that Yugi has a serious split-personality problem. Infact, he figured it was no wonder he felt closer friends with Joey. Joey actually seemed the most stable of the group. They all quieted down, and waited to hear the next question. "Why does everyone here call me Kaiba?"

"I dunno........maybe cuz you 'are' Kaiba." Joey snickered.

"That's not what I meant." Kaiba smiled more lightly now, and less serious than before. "My brother calls me Seto, why doesn't anyone else?"

"Uh........" Joey and Tristan looked at each other, dumbfounded. Yugi smiled, saying, "That's because you felt it was more, uh.......more 'proper' to be called by your last name. I guess it's something that was taught to you when you were younger."

"Hmph." Kaiba said, not knowing that. "Well, I suppose that's okay......atleast with people I don't know. But you are all my friends......there's no reason you should all have to call me by my last name. It would be like me calling you Motou, or you Taylor, or you Wheeler......" Kaiba paused at that. For some reason, calling Joey as Wheeler felt......'right', somehow. He then continued, asking them, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, so what you're saying is you want us ta call you Seto, right?" Joey asked.

"That's right." He answered.

"All right......lemme try it out and see if you like it okay", Joey said. "So uh.......Seto, how was school? Boring as usual?"

"Yeah........hey Seto, I think you got a spot on your jacket." Tristan said. When he looked, he joked, "Psyche!"

Finally Yugi said, "Seto.......I hope the Millennium spirit didn't upset you any in school today."

Kaiba paused.......somehow it didn't feel good having Yugi call him Seto. But he wasn't going to argue saying Yugi can't and the others could. "It was just a bit.......confusing." Kaiba responded to Yugi. "But it's okay, as long as it isn't catching." He added with a smile. The others laughed, as Kaiba paused for a moment, still thinking about the name Wheeler. For some reason it put another thought in his head, wondering if he was remembering something. He turned to Joey, and said, "Hey Joey.......this might sound strange, but.......do you have a pet dog?"

Joey's face then suddenly turned beat red, as Tristan snickered. "And why would you ask that??" Joey asked, defensively.

"What? What did I say? I don't know why I asked. I thought I remembered you having a pet dog. Am I wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, you are!" Joey said, still defensive.

"I'm........sorry if I offended you, somehow." Kaiba said.

Joey softened, saying, "Don't worry about it." But Kaiba was still curious why he thought Joey had a dog, and why Joey was offended by him asking. Plus, the way the others chuckled about it, he could only think of one thing........'It must be a private joke.'


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 8.

The next day at school, Kaiba was walking to his class and ran into another incident. Two kids jumped in Kaiba's way, saying, "Hey Kaiba.......remember us?"

"No."

"No? Maybe the ones you hang out with didn't tell ya." One said.

"We're your friends, too." The other one smiled.

Kaiba got bad vibes from them, his instincts screaming they're up to no good. He paused, looking them over, and said, evenly, "I don't believe you."

"Well, then maybe you're not as dumb as you look." One laughed, pushing Kaiba down onto the ground.

As Kaiba was recovering, he heard their laughter and Joey jumping in out of nowhere, spouting out, "Hey, lay off my friend, you jerks!"

"What's the matter, Joey.......can't your sissy friend fight for himself?" One of them asked.

"Heh........yeah, is he too brain dead and 'scared'." The other taunted, both trying to take advantage of Kaiba's memory lapse.

"That's it! I'm gonna......." Wheeler began, ready to start a fight with them both, as crowds of people were coming to see what was happening.

But the fight between Joey and the bullies instantly stopped, as Kaiba's voice, snapped, "Back off, Wheeler!" Then hissed coldly, "They're mine......."

Joey may have argued, but the frightening familiarity in his cold voice as how he used to sound, and the cold glare in his eyes was enough for Joey to listen, and he backed off. The guy's laughed, one of them saying, "What are you gonna do prissy boy.......call your bodyguards??"

The other laughed, "Bodyguards.........hahahaha!"

But their voices gurgled to silence, as Kaiba stood back up, saying, "So.......are you gonna back it up and fight me today, or do you plan on boring me death?"

One whispered, "Uh......maybe he does remember more than he's letting on. Should we take the chance?"

But they had a crowd of people, calling, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The last kid came over, saying, "I aint scared of you, brainless. Come on......bring it!"

Kaiba did not get in a fighting stance, though........he instead crossed his arms, waiting for the guy. That seemed to terrify the kid too much, who was hoping he could get the advantage, by him not remembering anything. 'He must remember.......look at him! That's exactly how he normally acts.......he's gonna cream us!!' The guy approached an inch, looked over at his friend, then the both of them bolted down the hall like cowards, as the school kids 'booed' them.

Kaiba's stance loosened up, as he watched them run, surprise forming on his face. 'What's with them? Why'd they run? I couldn't have looked 'that' terrifying.......' Kaiba didn't honestly even remember how to fight. He was planning on ducking and watching how they fought, then attempt to copy them. But it worked out for the better. He looked and noticed, along with the crowd, Joey had also turned and began to sulk away. He called out, "Joey, wait up!"

Joey turned, surprised to hear Kaiba call him Joey again. After the way Kaiba acted that moment, even Joey was convinced Kaiba had perhaps regained his memory or something. "Kaiba?"

"Don't you mean Seto?" He asked, then smiled. "Listen.......I'm sorry for snapping at you. But I didn't want you fighting my battle. I didn't want to look like a coward. You know........I gotta save face", he smiled.

Joey grinned, saying, "Yeah, I understand. I just thought........well, never mind. It don't matter. Let's get ta class, before the bell rings."

----------------------

School was over, and Kaiba was leaving back home. Kaiba had told the others he couldn't make it, because he wanted to spend more time with his brother today. But on his way out of school, while Kaiba was looking for his limo, he instead noticed the most beautiful sight. A girl was heading towards the school, who had the most gorgeous long flowing orange-red hair. She seemed so innocent and pure. For a moment, it was like everything stopped around him. But he then noticed this girl was looking around for something, and didn't notice the car coming right towards her.

"Look out!" Kaiba cried, as he ran as quick as he could, and launched himself at her, throwing her and him away from the car that would have hit her, if he didn't react in time. They landed on the grass, with him on top of her, both having the wind knocked out of them. As she was catching her breath, he pulled himself up, saying, "Are you all right?"

"K-Kaiba??" She asked, stunned. She looked out at the street, then back at him in shock, saying, "You......you saved my life."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, catching her more off-guard. Is this the same Kaiba she'd seen in the past? She then remembered what her brother said to him. "Oh, that's right......you have amnesia, don't you?"

He nodded, saying, "Well, I guess you know me, then. Unfortunately, I don't know you. What's your name?"

"My name's Serenity." She answered him.

"Serenity........that's a nice name." He said.......both seemed to have slightly blushed from his comment. He nervously, added, "Um.......you know that was probably quite a shock for you. You want to go over to the diner next door and get a chance to relax.......maybe get a drink?"

"Well.......I planned to surprise my brother, but......I could really use a moment to relax after that." She agreed.

Kaiba quickly peeled himself off of her, feeling rather embarrassed being on top of her like that, then offered her his hand. He gracefully led her into the diner, just missing Joey coming out with the others from school, and leaving to Yugi's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 9.

It was the next morning, and Mokuba just got up. His homework had been suffering, because he had been spending so much time trying to do his brother's job......this would now be 3 days of having to do this. He was also extremely tired, and had barely been able to see Seto, because of everything. 'How does my brother do it all the time?' He wondered. But he couldn't back down now, his brother needed this time off. 'The doctor said one week........I can give my brother one week off.' He thought. But Mokuba had already found the work too tough even on the first day, and by the next day ended up bringing over help from the office to help Mokuba out, since a lot of it he didn't even understand. But even with the help, they were still barely able to keep up, and were pushing off meetings that Kaiba was suppose to go to, as well.

Mokuba ate his breakfast, then decided to slip back into his brother's office to try and do more work, before leaving for school. As he did, he was surprised to see Kaiba in there, working. "Seto? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm helping you........what does it look like I'm doing?" Kaiba said.

"You're not suppose to work for a week. The doctor said........" Mokuba began.

"The doctor's a moron." Kaiba stated, glancing over the laptop. He looked down at his little brother, remembering what Joey said to him. He then smiled, and even gave his brother a hug, saying, "Thanks for helping me, Mokuba. Your the best little brother a person could ask for." Mimicking something that Mokuba had said to him in the past time and again, except it would be 'big' brother.

Mokuba sniffed, looking up at him and smiled, with a tear running down his face. "Thanks Seto.....I love you!"

"I love you, too." He said, feeling rather uncertain to say that, at first. After all, he still didn't really remember him. But that uncertainty barely lasted a second for multiple reasons. As his brother, he had basically assumed he cared for him, but it was also more than that. He's had this feeling........it wasn't a memory, but a feeling, a very protective feeling. And after the last four days, he couldn't help but also feel such pride to know that this was his little brother, willing to take all this responsibility just for him. Kaiba paused, then frazzled his hair, saying, "Now, go get ready for school."

"But.......what about you, Seto? You got school today, too." Mokuba said.

"Don't worry about it. I already called in sick, asked for today's homework, did it and handed it to the driver to bring it back to school for me. Today I plan on figuring out exactly what I'm suppose to be doing for Kaiba Corp. I can't wait any longer." Kaiba answered.

"But Seto....." Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba." Kaiba cut him off. "What you did for me was good, and I'm thankful for it. But the doctor's have to understand something. The work I do on a daily basis is also a part of what I am. If I don't continue my daily routine, I may never remember."

Mokuba nodded, "Okay Seto." And went to get ready for school.

Kaiba went through the entire day going through paperwork, filling out things he's suppose to, getting on the phone to find out meetings he's missed, and what they involved. He then went through the schematics of all the inventions that he's supposedly made. That alone shocked him to see what he invented, rather impressed. He found some of the things he made, and even took them back apart, to see how they did what they did, quite fascinated by his own designs.

By mid-afternoon, Mokuba had returned home. He ran to Kaiba's office, and hugged his brother, saying, "Hey big brother......it's great to see you!" So happy that he was seeing more of him again, and not having to do his work. He then looked around the office, saying, "Why did you break your stuff?"

"I wanted to see how it worked.......I couldn't remember by just looking at it." He explained. Kaiba then turned to his brother, saying, "Mokuba.......this question might be hard on you, but you're the only one I can ask."

"Okay......." Mokuba said, nervously.

"What happened to our parents?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 10.

Kaiba came to school early the next day. After catching up on work at Kaiba Corp, he went on his first date that night with Serenity. But despite that, she wasn't presently the top thing on his mind. After taking on the full responsibilities of Kaiba Corp once again, he had a lot of things to do. Mokuba had gladly returned his cell phone and laptop back to him, now that he was in full control. With mainly Kaiba Corp on his mind, he marched through the halls without a word, and entered the classroom. Kaiba then sat down, pulling out his laptop and papers, and began typing.

Yugi came in about 20 minutes later, saying, "Hey Seto."

"Not now." He said, rather short with Yugi, and kept typing.

Then Joey and Tristan came in, noticing Kaiba, acting.........well, normal. Joey first marched up, saying, "Hey......what do you think you're doing? You know you're not suppose to do this for a week!"

Kaiba stopped, and glared up in their direction......a typical Kaiba glare, making them both flinch.

Kaiba caught the reaction though, not expecting them to respond to him in that way, as if he had just struck them with something. 'What?' He thought. And this wasn't the first time it happened, either. For the last 4 days, Kaiba had noticed certain things he did and said kept making his friends jump and act differently around him. He first dismissed it, figuring they were simply worried about his head injury. But this had been going on for too long.......and he was going to find out why.

Personally, he was getting sick of it. So finally, he stopped his work completely, then got up and approaching them both, asking, "Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Joey asked.

"I've noticed certain things I say.......certain things I do, you guys start acting weird around me. Why??" He asked.

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sounding very guilty.

But Joey didn't back down, saying, "Don't change the subject. You're not supposed to be doing this stuff for a week, and you know it!"

Kaiba sighed, giving up on the question, wondering if maybe Tristan was telling the truth, and he was simply seeing things. He sat back down, starting to type again, saying, "I know......but I couldn't just sit there, while my 12 year old brother tried to run the company for me. He's a smart kid, but he's not ready." Once again, Kaiba stopped typing, saying, "I've also been hoping if I could get back to the things I normally do, I could regain my memory."

"So.......has it worked at all?" Joey asked.

"No." Kaiba answered, flat-out. "I don't think I've remembered one thing since I've been back." Kaiba began to wonder if it would ever come back. He's had feelings from different things, but not one bit of memory....he still couldn't remember his own brother.

"I'm sorry, man", Joey said, feeling bad since he caused it.

Kaiba thought a moment, and turned, saying, "Joey.......could you run through a normal day with me, what I usually do on a daily basis?"

"Well...." Joey said, pointing out the laptop. "You come in, you suck your brain into that contraption, typing all day, you do your homework in-between. Then school goes out and you leave, either back home or work.......I'm not sure which."

"So, when do I see you guys?" Kaiba asked.

"At school", Joey said. He sighed, and said, "You're brother was right, Kaiba. You don't normally go see us at the card shop. Well, atleast that's what I think he said to you, on the phone that day. You normally don't have time. You talk with us in-between classes, and during tournaments is when we see and hang out with ya the most. Otherwise, you're glued to that thing, all day." 'So he don't talk to us unless he's insulting us......he don't need to know that.' Joey thought to himself.

Kaiba paused, looking at him without saying a word. He then smiled, and snickered.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?" Joey asked, Tristan equally confused.

"Do you realized you sound like you're jealous with my laptop?" Kaiba laughed.

"What?? Jealous of that stupid thing? That's ridiculous!" Joey said, his face flushing a bit. 'That can't be true, can it? I can't stand the guy........well, normally. Course he's been such a nice guy now, I actually don't mind hanging out with 'em. Geez......could it be true? Nawwww!' Joey shook the thought out of his head, and snapped, "Hey, you wanted me ta tell ya about your day, so I told ya, already! Whaddya want from me?"

"All right....." Kaiba said. "So then, I'll just have to try and imitate my day, and see if it helps."

"So, uh......when are we gonna see ya again. Not that I care or anything.....and I'm not jealous, either!" Joey threw in, trying not to sound jealous, and failing.

"We'll hang out tomorrow. I need to talk to you guys soon, anyway." Kaiba said.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 11.

It was the last day just before the weekend, and everyone gathered together to meet back over at the diner.

"Hey Seto." Tea said. "Joey told me you had a little experiment going, with trying to get your memory back. Did it help at all yet?"

"No, nothing." He said, leaning his head back. "It's almost like there's something in my head keeping me from remembering anything. I just don't know why nothing comes back to me........nothing at all."

"Has Mokuba said anything to you?" Yugi asked.

Joey suddenly stiffened, still worried about Mokuba telling him stuff. 'What if he starts telling Kaiba how he's suppose to act around us, and starts calling me a dog again? Damn.......why do kids always have to get in the way of everything!'

"Yes, he told me a lot of things, just the other day. It was mostly about my past, my parents, my adopted parents, things......I'm not sure I even want to remember." He shuddered, reminding himself of Mokuba talking about the abuse they both had to endure from Gozaburo Kaiba, and how Seto took over his business.

"Huh.......yeah, I can understand that." Joey thought, referring to his own father.

"Yet, no matter what he told me, none of it even sparked a memory in me. They say I'm supposed to remember little by little.......and if nothing comes to me, the chances of this being permanent is pretty high. I simply assumed that eventually, it would all work out and come back to me.......now I'm not so sure if I'll ever remember." Kaiba said.

"These things take time, Seto.......give it some time, I'm sure it'll eventually come back to you." Yugi said, offering his support.

Kaiba was not so sure, and couldn't think of anything more he could do to help this out.

"Hey Seto, didn't you say yesterday that you wanted to talk to us about something, too?" Tristan asked. "Or was this it?"

"Huh?" Kaiba asked, coming out of his thoughts, then said, "Oh, yes.......there was something else. For the last couple of days, there's this.......girl I've been seeing."

Everyone paused, thinking, 'Kaiba's got a girlfriend??' "Yer kidding me! That's great!" Joey said.

"Yeah, congratulations.......I mean it, man!" Tristan said.

"I'm really happy for you, Seto." Tea said.

Yugi added, "Yeah, me too!"

'_A girlfriend?'_

'_Ssshhh!'_ Yugi said back to the spirit.

"Well, yeah....I suppose you can say that. But, there's this problem with her. You see.......she told me she has this overbearing brother, and she's afraid to tell him, because........well, he's a bit overprotective. I guess she's afraid to go out with any guy, because of him." Kaiba explained.

"Well.......I can understand about wanting to protect a sister. As you know, I got one, myself." Joey said. "It's gotta be hard for any guy to see their sis start to grow up and start dating. I know eventually I'll have to deal with that with my sister, but......."

"I figured that, as well." Kaiba stated to Joey's response. "That's why I brought it up. Since you have experience with this Joey, maybe you can tell me what you would do if, let's say......a guy started dating your sister, when she got old enough. What would the boyfriend have to do to accept your approval?"

Tristan suddenly became extremely interested in this, as well.

"What are you looking at? Get outta my face!" Joey said, pushing Tristan back. "I dunno.......I can't see thinking any guy is good enough for my sister. But I do know this.......if the guy is man enough to walk up to me and admit he was trying to date my sister, and try and work something out with me, I guess you can say I'd atleast have some respect for the guy."

"Hey Joey, I wanted you to know that I want to date....." Tristan began.

"Shut up, Tristan! You don't count, no matter what you say!" Joey snapped at him.

"Hmmm....." Kaiba said, putting his hands together on the diner table, leaning his face into his hands in thought. "So, I should try to find this brother, and face him."

"That's right. Show him you have the guts and you care enough for her to do this. Believe me, even if the guy wants to hate your guts and rip yer throat out for getting near his sister, he'll still have respect for ya." Joey said, giving him the thumbs-up. "And by the way, I say go for it, no matter what this guy says. Sometimes if you find the right person, you only get that once in a lifetime chance, you know? If I wuz you, I'd go for it."

"Thanks Joey, I'll talk to her about it." Kaiba smiled. "Maybe if she tells me who this brother is, I could have a heart to heart talk with him, as you suggest."

"There ya go!" Joey said.

-------------------

Later, after they left, Yugi was back home. He looked at the spirit of Yami, who was outside of him, and said, "Do you think Kaiba will ever get his memory back?"

"It may be sooner than you think, Yugi...." Yami said.

"How can you be so sure?" Yugi said.

"It's just the way he described it. A block preventing him from remembering? I'm beginning to believe that perhaps it might have been Kaiba himself that put up this block." Yami stated.

"Why would you say that? Why would Kaiba keep himself from remembering anything? Plus, he's been trying so hard to remember! If he didn't want to remember, why bother to try?" Yugi asked.

"Just because he's possibly preventing himself from remembering, it doesn't mean he realizes it. This is undoubtedly something subconscious in him. It could be a few things. Perhaps it was a way for him to get a break from all his work. Perhaps he didn't want to remember all the horrible moments with his stepfather, which he even mentioned not wanting to know at the diner." Yami explained.

Yugi then asked, "......and what's the last thing?" Sensing there was more.

"Perhaps.......he has enjoyed our company more than he wished to admit." Yami said. "If he reverts back to his former self, it would undoubtedly be a matter of pride to continue to hate us, or atleast pretend to. This way, he doesn't have to. Perhaps Kaiba has learned to actually enjoy our company, and enjoy having friends.....and his subconscious realizes that he doesn't want to loose that."

"But........if all of Kaiba was in there somewhere, wouldn't there be noticeable signs of it?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, "There already has been, Yugi. You simply have not been watching carefully enough. Joey mentioned a fight with two bullies that ran away from Kaiba without even throwing a punch, fearful of what they saw. What did they see that would have made them so frightened of him? We have all witnessed certain looks or attitude changes, if even for a split second, showing the face of the real Seto Kaiba. He's there Yugi, just on the edge of the surface. One of these times, something's going to cause him to surface permanently."

Yugi looked down, even more sad, now. "But.......but I began to really like Kaiba as our friend. I don't want to loose that friend, Yami."

"I believe whether the Kaiba we knew came back or not, he would always be our friend. But whether he shows it or not, is yet to be seen." Yami told him, trying to reassure his light.


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 12.

The doorbell rang at the Kaiba mansion, and Seto Kaiba came to the door, smiling down at his date. "You look incredible." He said, as she looked down and blushed.

Mokuba then ran in, saying, "Seto, who's at the.........oh, hi Serenity! Why are you all dressed.......?" Mokuba stopped, seeing both of them dressed up.

Kaiba smiled, saying, "Hey kiddo........I'm going out for a while. I'll be back, okay?"

"You're dating Serenity??" Mokuba asked, shocked.

He squatted down, saying softly, "Mind your manners. I'll be back later."

They left, and went to an expensive restaurant in town. Kaiba had reservations, and they both took their seat, getting ready to order. He decided not to bring up the brother and ruin the moment until after they finished dinner. So, when they finished their food and drinks, he took her hand, saying, "Serenity, I'd like to talk to you......about your brother."

She put her head down, saying, "Oh, I really don't want to talk about it, right now. I'm still trying to think of a way to tell him about this. He's going to be furious when he finds out."

"Well, listen.......I have a friend, who also has a little sister. He told me his opinion of how he thinks this should be handled, if this situation happened with him." Kaiba explained, her hand still in his grasp, for support.

She gasped, "You told someone about us? What if my brother finds out, now?"

"These people aren't like that.......they're good people. I can trust them. He told me I should face your brother, and explain the situation." Kaiba said.

"No.......you can't do that!" Serenity said. "You don't know my brother. He has this problem with guys because their rich and wealthy, and you're...." '....and you're Seto Kaiba.' She thought at the last moment, not wanting to tell him the whole truth.

"Sounds like someone I fought in school a couple days ago." He said, thinking of the two bullies.

"Oh, no.......I hope you didn't start fighting with him in school again, before you can even remember him." Serenity said, nervous.

"Serenity.......just tell me who your brother is, and give me a chance to get through to him." Kaiba said.

"I......I can't." Serenity said.

"We can't hide this forever. We got to get this out in the open, before it becomes a real problem." Kaiba explained to her.

"Y-you're right. Okay, I'll tell you........his name's Joey, Joey Wheeler." Serenity said.

Kaiba's face paled at the name. 'My best friend......how the hell am I going to explain this to Joey?' He had assumed Joey's little sister was younger than she was, like Mokuba's age. It never even dawned on him that Serenity might be his sister. If Kaiba had his memories, he was sure he would have known.

He paused a long moment, looking at Serenity, then dropped his head, saying, "Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 13.

Kaiba hung around with the guys in school in-between classes, and mentioned to Joey he had to see him about something, and to meet him in the back of the school to avoid the others.

That day when school got out, Joey walked out of the back to see Kaiba standing there like a statue waiting for him, briefcase in hand. 'It's funny.' Joey thought. 'When I look at the guy I see that creep Kaiba. But when I talk to the guy, he's like another person. Sometimes I wish I never tried to teach him that friendship lesson in the first place. Who would have ever thought I'd like Kaiba as a friend? Now I'm always worried that one of these times, he's gonna come out, and I'm gonna loose the friend I learned to like.' Joey approached, saying, "Hey, Seto.......what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sit down, Joey." Kaiba said, referring to the cement 1/2 wall that was used as a barrier to keep the hill coming down towards the school. Joey had to hop to jump on it, while Kaiba simply sat down, putting his briefcase down next to him. "Joey.......this is going to be difficult for you to hear, but I'm going to take your advice. Just try and keep in mind that we're friends, and I don't want to do anything to break that friendship."

"Why doesn't this sound very good to me?" Joey asked, not liking what Kaiba was saying, expecting the other guys to suddenly jump out of nowhere, carrying water balloons or something.

"Joey, I just realized something last night. The girl I've been seeing finally told me who her brother is. Joey.......I've been dating your sister, Serenity." Kaiba explained, ready for anything.

"You've been, WHAT????!!" Joey yelled, leaping off the wall, causing Kaiba to do the same, in defense. "You'd do that to me behind my back!!"

"Is there something you didn't here? I didn't know it was your sister. She told me last night!" Kaiba emphasized.

"Fine, then this better stop, now!" Joey shouted at him.

"Joey........I care about your sister. I don't want to stop dating her. You told me that the best way was to approach the brother...." Kaiba began.

Joey snapped, "I also told you that it wouldn't convince him to let you date her. No way am I letting you near my sister........you got that??"

"That's not acceptable. If you can't calm down, then this whole attempt to talk to you is a waste." Kaiba said.

"That's right, so stop wasting your and my time. You aint seeing Serenity again. You stay away from her, Kaiba!" Joey snapped at him, viciously.

'No one tells me what to do!' It was a past voice echoing in his head, as Kaiba's jaws clenched, feeling strangely cold, but not caring. He fought it off, he fought Joey's taunts. 'He's my friend, I'm not going to argue with him....' He grabbed his briefcase, turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Kaiba! Don't walk away from me! We're not finished yet, you hear me!" Joey said, beginning to see red. 'No one touches my sister, especially that creep, Kaiba!' Joey charged, and Kaiba realized, though not in time. He turned as Joey slammed into him, like a charging bull. Kaiba took his briefcase, bashing it into Joey's head, sending him flying off of him, allowing Kaiba to get back up.

Joey was up by that time, his fists clenched. Kaiba looked at Joey's stance, attempting to mimic it, for self-defense. "Don't make me fight you, Joey." Kaiba said.

"A little too late for that, Kaiba!" Joey said, emphasizing Kaiba's name again, like it caused a bad taste in his mouth. Joey came forward swinging, Kaiba dodged.....but Kaiba was not in his normal stance, and had trouble fighting like a boxer. It gave Joey the advantage, and he swung again, punching Kaiba in the face.

It caused Kaiba to real back a few steps, but he didn't fall. His hand went up, rubbing his face, and brought his hand back, seeing blood.

'Mutt.....you're going to pay!'

Kaiba's stance changed, standing tall in no particular fighting stance at all. He licked the side of his lip where the cut was and grinned, his expression frigid, as he said, "Is that the best you got, Wheeler? You're pathetic......" Hissing the words out, as he stared down at him with ice cold piercing eyes.

"Yaaahhh!!!" Joey came at him, lunging for his face again, angrier than ever to hear what sounded just like Kaiba, before the accident.

Kaiba's moves had totally changed to the way he knew how to fight in the past. He now easily side stepped Joey, grabbing his arm, and pulling it backwards. This motion was two plusses for Kaiba....it was a way to pin and control your opponent, at the same time cause excruciating pain.

"AAAHHH!!" Joey cried out in agony, as it felt like any time Kaiba wanted, he could snap his arm in half, as his forceful pin-maneuver drove Joey to his knees.

'Sit, boy.....' Kaiba thought, now amused by the strange thoughts coming to his mind. he knew this move could continue, and if he violently yanked his arm any further with his strength, he would break Joey's arm.

'He doesn't deserve to walk out of this, unscathed. Hurt him....teach him a lesson!'

"She's mine, Wheeler!" Kaiba practically hissed at him, as he was about to snap Joey's arm.

'Do it now!'

'NO!!!'

His conscious hit in time, and Kaiba released him, backing away in fear. Not fear of Joey, but fear of what he felt he was about to do to him. True, Serenity would never forgive him, and he'd loose her, but more-so, he didn't think he could forgive himself. 'What am I doing? This is my best friend, for god's sakes!'

Kaiba was trembling, realizing what he had almost done. The strange hateful voices in his head were gone, no longer able to tap into them and remember why he was even feeling what he was feeling. For that split-second, he felt he should despise Joey, but not because of Serenity.....something much deeper. Kaiba dropped to one knee, as he struggled to figure out what just happened and why. Joey was not fighting at the moment, either. His arm was sore, after being pinned like that. Kaiba said, "Joey, please.....let's stop this now. I don't want to fight you. We're friends, don't you remember that........all those pretty speeches about how friends stick together? Did any of the things you said to me mean anything at all to you, or am I the only one that's supposed to count for??"

Joey knew he was right. He had calmed down now, and stuttered out, "Hey, I....I'm sorry, Seto. I really am. It's just......when it comes to my sister I get really crazy, you know?"

"So then, truce?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I guess......." Joey said, feeling rather tired.

"Then, I can date your sister?" Kaiba asked.

"NO!!" Joey snapped, feeling a sudden second wind coming on.

"Why the hell not?? Besides being your sister, and worrying to death about her, give me a good reason. Who better than one of your friends.....someone you would trust more?" Kaiba snapped back.

Joey sighed, "You don't get it....it can't be you. Anyone else maybe, but...."

"So you have a personal problem with me? What the hell is that?" Kaiba said, getting angrier.

Joey took a few breaths, and sighed, saying, "All right....all right. You know....maybe it's time I told you the truth. There's some things you gotta know, but when you do....I'm hoping you're still the same guy I know right now."


	14. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 14.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"Listen Seto. We weren't completely honest with ya, and we should've been. In school.......we weren't exactly friends. We always saw you as a friend, but you....you always looked down on us. You were rich, you owned your own company, you were the champion Duel Monster king, and everyone else around you were garbage, because you felt you were better than them." Joey said.

"That....that's not true. I'm not like that." Kaiba said, refusing to believe this. 'Why is he saying these things to me?'

"But it is true." Joey said. "Yugi ended up beating you in the game, time and again, and you ended up hating him even more because of that, even though you still thought you wuz betta'. But you especially hated me, though I never figured out what it was about me you didn't like. You always picked on me and put me down. But I swear ta god, Seto....I never threw that baseball at you on purpose. No matta how much I didn't like ya, I'd never do that ta you. And when you came to school again....well, you were completely different. I figured maybe you originally acted like that cuz you never had any good friends. So I decided to try and be friendly with ya ta teach you what it was like to have real friends you could trust, you know? Then after being with ya like that, I realized that at any time you could become that guy we use ta know. Then I'd loose the new friend I just got...."

Kaiba just stood there, shocked from what he was hearing, not quite sure how to respond, or to even believe it.

"You see why I'm worried about you dating my sister, now? One moment you can be this really nice guy, that everyone trusts and cares about. But then the next moment, you might remember everything, then who knows how yer gonna act around my sister! And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, cuz I saw it, Seto. While we were fighting, and arguing a minute ago, the things you said, the way you acted.......it wasn't you anymore, it was him. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm saying, you had to feel it!"

'Those strange thoughts in my head........was that from my past?' He thought to himself, wondering. They weren't there, now. Those strange thoughts that came to him, he couldn't bring them back right now if he tried. "You're lying." He said. "I'm not like that."

"But you were!" Joey said.

"How am I supposed to believe you, Joey?" Kaiba asked. "You're telling me that all this time you've been lying and deceiving me......all of you. Why shouldn't I believe you're lying to me now, just as an excuse to keep me from your sister?"

"You can ask the others!" Joey said.

"You said, they 'all' have been lying to me. Why should I trust any of them??" He asked again.

"Fine, then you can ask my sister! You think she's lying to ya, too??" Joey snapped.

Kaiba paused, considering this before answering. "All right.....let's say it's true, and I was like that. I still have no idea about acting like this other me, like you said. Of course I was angry.....you punched me in the face a moment ago. That's hardly the way you're suppose to treat a friend." Kaiba pointed out.

"Yeah....well, maybe I over-reacted a little. But I'm telling you, I saw it in you." Joey said.

Kaiba smiled and said, "No, Joey.....you saw what you wanted to see. You wanted me to be this supposed horrible monster that you'd forbid to date your sister, so that's what your mind gave you. If I was that terrible, then from what you're saying, I probably would have been much worst to you, right? But who's the one here with the facial bruise....is it you, or is it me?"

'Maybe he's right', Joey thought. 'Maybe I don't want him to date my sister so much, that I made myself think I saw him being himself again. I guess it would make anyone pretty mad, after giving them a shiner, like I gave him. Maybe he's right....' "All right, I guess you gotta point, there. But still....what's going to keep you from being the way you were, once you start remembering again?"

"First of all, it's 'IF' I start remembering....which may never happen." Kaiba explained. "And secondly...." Kaiba sighed. "I don't remember how I was before. I only have my friends to count on telling me. The point is, I know I have good friends, and I know I wouldn't want to loose that for the world. I'd be crazy to turn on you guys like that, for no reason. Perhaps I was spoiled like you said. But no matter what I remember Joey, I'm not going to do something to loose that friendship. I swear to you, I wont be like that. I'll fight tooth and nail with those past memories, before I ever consider doing something like that to any of you."

Joey lowered his head. He wanted to believe that. "Well, that's easy to say when you're not remembering stuff. That don't mean it wont still happen, when....'if' you remember."

"Well Joey, you have two choices. You can take the chance to trust a friend to be a friend, or you can stand worrying for the rest of your life that your friends might back-stab you. But I'll tell you this....if you do that, you're going to loose this friend, and anyone else you decide is not worth trusting. So it's time you figure out what you want." Kaiba said.

Joey thought a long moment about what his friend Seto said to him, and then it finally dawned on him. It was almost like the rolls had been reversed. Maybe Kaiba was the same way in the past........so afraid of being hurt, that he shut the world out around him. Now Kaiba was the one telling him what friendship was like, while he was the one playing the coward, hiding behind fear of being hurt. "What am I doing??!?" Joey asked, disgusted that he might be acting anything like Kaiba, at all. He turned, and said, "You're right, man. I have been so wrong. I'm sitting here so worried about how you might act later, that I'm almost losing a good friend, now. You go ahead Seto, I give ya my blessing. I guarantee you it's farther than anyone ever got with me, before. But I warn you.......if I ever hear that you hurt my sister, you're gonna wish you never met any of my family.......you got that??"

Kaiba smiled, and grabbed Joey's shoulder, saying, "Thanks Joey....you wont regret it."


	15. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 15.

It had been another week since that day. Kaiba had re-learned enough knowledge to catch up on his work, and even caught up on his appointments. He had been making room in his time schedules, in an attempt to see his friends more, since he felt bad that the only time he could spend with them was in-between classes, because he was always busy. The problem was that he didn't want to take away time from his brother, too. His brother seemed to really need that emotional support from him, and even though he didn't exactly remember Mokuba, the kid grew on him quickly. The group was shocked to find out Joey gave approval for Kaiba to date his sister.....including a disappointed Tristan and Duke, and especially a shocked but very happy Serenity. Despite all that, Yami was still secretly concerned over the fact that anything may possibly trigger him to remember, though he only relayed this to Yugi. He felt that a terribly bad emotion could be the key to do so.....like perhaps a bad day at work. Then if he became the Kaiba they knew, they would have to see what happened from there.

But then, Kaiba didn't seem to be finding any bad times, either. On the contrary, he was probably the happiest he'd ever been in his life....whether he remembered it or not, and not even the office work could change that.

But there was something that could.....

--------------------

One particular night, Kaiba had plans to meet with Serenity at the park. Since it was such a beautiful night, Serenity wanted to star gaze, and watch the full moon. He agreed. Kaiba drove up with his Porsche, and got out to meet with her. But to his shock and horror....he froze from what he saw. Once again, time stood still for him looking in the direction of Serenity, but this time in a very unpleasant way as he witnessed Duke Devlin pulling Serenity to him and kissing her passionately. She betrayed him. Kaiba didn't say a word. He just turned and walked off, got in his car and drove away.

Barely a moment after Kaiba walked away, he totally missed Serenity pull away from Duke, and slap him across the face. "How dare you touch me like that! I thought we were friends. You know I'm dating Seto, and he'll be meeting me here soon."

"And what does he have, that I don't have?" Duke asked.

"Honor....." She said, and turned away from him, not saying another word.

Duke Devlin knew when he was beat, and began to walk away, then turned back, saying. "Serenity.....if you ever have problems with him, you know I'll be there for you."

"What, to anxiously jump at me the second you get a chance, like you did now? No thank you. I don't want that kind of boyfriend, and I have no intention on something going wrong with what I have now. I......I love Seto." Serenity said.

---------------------

Kaiba was speeding terribly, racing back to his house. There was a swirl of negative emotion, spinning out of control in his mind. Hate, rage, regret, humiliation, heartbreak. "How could I have ever been so stupid!" He raced around the corner, "Dating her........her, of all people! I had to date the mutt's sister!" It screamed around another turn, "Friends........ridiculous, who needs them! They did this on purpose. What right do they think they have playing me, like I was some big joke to them!" 'They waited and hit me when I weak, probably laughing at me every time my back was turned.' The car screamed to a halt in front of the mansion. 'No one makes a fool of me. They're going to pay........they're all going to pay!!'

Kaiba slammed the doors as he entered the mansion, throwing his briefcase, and storming down the hall towards his office. Mokuba heard the commotion, and came out of his room, saying, "Seto....you're back early. Are you okay? Is something wrong??"

"Get back in your room, Mokuba!" Seto stated coldly, going into his office, and slamming the door hard.

Mokuba blinked, not sure what had just happened, so he just sat down at the table not too far from his office. Occasionally, when his brother used to get in these moods, he'd start yelling, or do something he could hear......maybe get some information from his yelling, to know what happened, without having to try and bug him about it, himself.

Kaiba sat down in his chair, swiping the papers off his desk, slamming his fist against it. He was now shaking.....his heart was quickly icing over, to keep him from feeling the heartbreak he was going through. He began to consider perhaps kidnapping someone, as he used to do in the old days, before Yugi beat him. He could kidnap Joey, tell Serenity to come or he'll kill him, then tie Serenity up and torture her. No, not her....that would probably hurt Joey more, knowing what weak emotional fools they were. No, he'd instead torture Joey, who deserves it more anyway, then watch that pathetic girl cry her eyes out. No, that wouldn't work because Yugi would show up, to save his....'friends'. The word friend now disgusted him more than anything else. The very word burned through his mind like poison, or some kind of disease. He was even more sickened to think he was stupid enough to get sucked into it, and the thought of them back-stabbing him while he was vulnerable, still swirling through his mind, making his hatred and contempt for them grow even more. Then suddenly, everything stopped as it hit him.....the perfect plan.

'They played me for fools, pretending to be my so-called friends, while laughing at me behind my back. Well, two can play that way. They want to play 'friends', I'll play their friendship game. Yeah, I'll be their best friend in the whole world.....until I bait them somewhere, and make 'them' feel like the fools for ever trusting me!' With that thought in mind, Kaiba cackled evilly, like some psychotic megalomaniac.

Outside, Mokuba heard the laughter, and gasped. "Seto's back to normal....he remembers!" He didn't have to think twice about that. Kaiba hasn't laughed like that, since before the accident.


	16. Chapter 16

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 16.

It was the next day, and Kaiba drove up in his limo, then got out heading to school. He stopped suddenly, hearing someone call out to him, "Seto....wait up!" He turned, to see Serenity. It took all his strength to keep from lashing out at her. No, he wouldn't ruin his plan like that. What she's going to get when he was done, was much more deserving than a simple tongue-lashing.

So, he forced a smile on his face, which wasn't easy, and said, "Hey, it's great to see you."

"I wondered what happened to you last night. You were supposed to meet me." Serenity said, looking worried.

"I'm......really sorry about that, Serenity." He said. 'How the hell can she stand there, and have the nerve to talk about last night, after what she was doing!!' "I......wasn't feeling so well. Infact, I felt pretty sick, last night." He said, emphasizing sick just a tad.

"Oh, I'm sorry.....I didn't realize. You sound kind of strange today, too." She said.

He shook his head, putting his hand up to his throat, saying, "Yeah, I'm still feeling it a bit. But listen, I want to meet with you and everyone over at Yugi's, today. There's a surprise I want to tell you all about."

"Okay." Serenity said. "Well, I better get going, or I'm going to be late to my school. I just came over to make sure you were okay. Seeya, bye!" At that, Serenity went running. Kaiba was grateful she was in a rush, since she forgot to kiss him. And at this moment, he wanted no part of her fake feelings for him. He turned away, muttering, "Bitch…" And headed for the school.

Inside, he played his usual cool self. While around the gang, he pretended to be their good friends, asking for them to meet over at Yugi's. Infact, he even invited them to go in his limo, since they enjoyed it so much last time. After school, they all piled in the car, and Kaiba smiled watching them have a blast playing with his 'things'. He smiled, because the more they felt he was sucked into their little 'using' game, the more enjoyment he would get watching them suffer by his hands.

Playing the 'friend' roll, wasn't that tough, either. He had done it before, after all...back when he made Death-T, he also pretended to be their friends....atleast until he got them where he wanted them. After Yugi made him pick up the pieces of his soul, he never played that kind of deceitful act again, and never thought of doing such things to people again. Such things reminded him of the time he hurt Mokuba, something he never forgave himself for. Yet, after he saw what he thought they were doing to him, the pain, the humiliation....it was all too much for him, and those extremes for the time being were coming back to haunt him, and everyone else around him.

They made it to the Game shop, and everyone entered, waiting for Kaiba. As Kaiba entered, Serenity suddenly hopped over, and gave him a large kiss on the lips. He didn't expect it, but should have. Serenity didn't understand why she felt hesitation, some trembling from him, and then finally accepting her kiss with a warm kiss of his own. She pulled back, whispering, "Are you okay?"

It was the hardest thing he ever did, kissing the woman that knowingly betrayed him. Inside he could feel his heart crack and the pain began to leak out. He did not want to deal with this horrible pain and anguish that watching her that night made him feel. "I.....don't want to make you sick." He lied, remembering the sick excuse he gave her earlier, as he avoided her gaze. 'How can you do this to me? How can you stand there and pretend you did nothing, after you cheated, lied, and betrayed me like that! Even I couldn't be that cold. Atleast, not until now....'

"Oh, I forgot." She smiled, blushing and backed away from him, still thinking there was a strange look in his eyes, but simply assumed it was because he had a cold.

"I wanted to say that I wont be able to see you guys that much this week." Kaiba said.

"That's the surprise?" Joey said. "I thought you had something good planned."

"I didn't get to that yet." Kaiba smiled his well-disguised smile, quickly recovering from Serenity, with the subject change. "The reason I'm not going to be able to see you guys that much this week, is that we're building a new add-on to Kaiba Land over here. I'm not going to tell you what it is....but when it's done, I want you all to be the first ones to ever try it out, as appreciation for what great friends you've been to me."

"Wow, really Seto?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba had to fight the wince, hearing Yugi call him by his first name. 'This will be the last week I'll ever have to hear any of them call me that again. They can take my first name to their grave with them!' "You bet, Yugi." He smiled. "Mokuba wont be able to hang out much either, since he'll be helping me."

"So you're trusting your kid brother to finally start helping out again, huh Seto?" Joey asked.

'I trust my brother more than I'll ever trust the likes of you, Mutt!' "Yeah, I suppose so. Well, not to blow you guys off, but if I'm to finish this in time, I have to get going.....okay?"

"Yeah, sure Seto. You bet! We'll see you later!" Said the different responses.

Kaiba turned away, then stopped, turning back, saying, "Oh, by the way....I've only seen him once or twice, but....can you invite Devlin to come, too?"

Serenity suddenly gasped, and looked away. 'Yeah, that's right.....it's about time you started feeling guilty, you worthless tramp!' Seto thought, catching her abrupt movement, but pretended he didn't.

"You mean Duke?" Tristan asked.

"We didn't think you knew him that well." Joey said. "He hasn't hung around with you a lot, after all."

"Yeah, but I know he hangs around with you guys. And well....a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Kaiba said, the tone of his sincerity was perfect....making him want to laugh right then and there, just seeing the looks on their faces. They were so easily convinced, like putty in his hands. It felt so good to do to them what they had done to him. Play the little friendship game, and pretend it actually meant something. 'The fools....they're hardly going to be a challenge, this time around.'

"Yeah, no problem. I know where he normally hangs out. I'll make sure he shows up." Tristan said.

"Great, then I'll see you all at Kaiba Land, Saturday and 8:00 pm....okay?" Kaiba asked.

"No problem, we'll all be there." Joey said, with a thumbs-up.

Kaiba left, and got in the car. As he did, Serenity rushed out, saying, "Seto.....wait!"

"What is it?" He asked, hoping she wasn't looking to kiss him again. He didn't think he could take the pain a second time.

"I.....I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Duke with us. Why don't we go without him?" She asked, not wanting anything to do with Duke Devlin, after he forced himself on her like that. She was still very angry with him.

"Serenity.....you've talked as many times about Tristan as you have talked about Duke to me. You're good friends with him. Why would you suddenly not want to hang out with him?" Kaiba asked, wondering if she actually had the strength to be honest with him. Something inside him really wanted to hear her face her crimes, and tell him the truth. He felt if she did that, he might get mad at her, he might hate her, but perhaps then he would be willing to stop this mad scheme and let it go....if she could only do that much for him, be honest with him. It was the least he deserved.

"I...." Serenity began, but stopped. 'He doesn't know anything about what happened that night. If he found out, who knows what he might think or do to him. I know I should tell him that Duke tried to make a pass at me....I shouldn't keep secrets from him. But if I don't tell him, then no one would get hurt from it. Maybe I'll keep just this one secret. It's not like Duke would try it again.' "N-nothing. You're right, Seto. He can come." She said, and walked back into the store.

He closed the window, and snapped, "Drive!" As they drove, he thought, 'Of course you can't tell me why. You would never openly admit that you cheated on me, and felt guilty that you might be caught now that your lover will be so close to you! You disgust me, you pathetic whore!' Whatever glint of hope there was a moment ago, it wasn't there now....he buried it, like he did his feelings for Serenity.

---------------------

Kaiba ended up being driven to Kaiba Land, where Mokuba was overseeing the operation at the moment. "Mokuba.....how's it coming?"

"The roller coaster's going great, Seto. It'll be one of the highest and longest roller coasters on the planet. But the workers are having a problem with one of the sections. They said the way you have it written on here, there's no way the tracks would be able to support the ride. It would come to a quick halt, and end up coming off the tracks........it may even crash to the ground!" Mokuba explained, concerned.

"You! Get over here!" He called one of the contractors. "Make sure under no circumstances that there is any chance of this ride falling to the ground!" Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba exhaled, relieved.

"This switch here.....that's supposed to cause the ride to carry any passengers to their death. They are not allowed to die, until that switch is thrown....." Kaiba smirked, evilly.

"Yes, sir." The contractor stated. These contractors were around as long as Gozaburo was in charge, so planning a possible death to someone was no new thing.

Mokuba was panicked hearing this, and asked, "Seto....why are you doing this? They're your friends!"

"Let me tell you something, Mokuba. You don't need friends. A 'friend' is nothing more than another word for 'lying back-stabber'. I'm going to show them the real definition of friendship. It's about time they learned, as well." Kaiba said, in a chilling breath.


	17. Chapter 17

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 17.

The week passed before they knew it, and they were anxious to see this new project that Kaiba made, and was allowing them to try out. Everyone was excited about this. Yugi looked up, saying, "Gee....I wonder why he picked this time to show it to us. It's almost night time...."

"Maybe it's some really neat 'glow in the dark' thing!" Joey said. "I hope they got food, too!"

They made it to the front gate, where two security greeted them, letting them into the fenced area, closing it up behind them.

"Tight security." Tea outwardly noticed.

"Well, of course. Seto doesn't want anyone else breaking into the park. This is for all of us." Serenity said.

"I wonder what Kaiba has planned." Duke said, giving a glance at Serenity, who sharply turned away. She had thought of another reason not to mention what happened, as well. If Joey found out, that would be it for Duke.

Everyone was here, and headed towards the tower. Then everyone's mouth opened, as the lights all came on, to see the biggest, baddest, coolest roller coaster they ever saw. "Oh, wow.....this is so cool!!" Joey said.

"It's a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi said, smiling at Kaiba.

Kaiba remembered Yugi telling him about his deck at the store, causing a twinge of pain, and Kaiba glanced away, not looking at Yugi.

'_Yugi....I have a bad feeling about this. Something's wrong.'_ Yami warned.

'_You're being paranoid. Kaiba made this, and invited us special to be the first ones to try it....what could go wrong?'_ Yugi answered him.

"I'm glad you like my newest ride for Kaiba Land. I figured this'll be a great hit for the kids. But before we go on, I know that atleast Joey likes to eat wherever he goes.....so I got some refreshments over here. But I warn you, you better have strong stomachs to be able to eat before you ride." Kaiba announced.

Both Tristan and Joey looked at each other, and charged saying, "I'm first!!"

No one else dared eat, in fear they'd yuck it up on the ride, while the others pigged out. Kaiba just smiled, thinking, 'I might as well give you your last supper before your demise, fools...just like a bunch of stuffed pigs, before the slaughter.' He also hoped they'd get sick on the ride to their deaths, just for good measure.

Tristan said, "Ohh.....I think I ate too much!"

"You're not sitting near me!" Tea said.

"All right, I'm ready!!" Joey said, looking energized and refreshed. "Let's tackle that beast!"

As Joey made his little speech, Yugi noticed Mokuba was there, hiding behind Kaiba, and strangely enough looking very sad. 'Huh? That's strange....I wonder what's wrong with Mokuba? Maybe he's afraid of roller coaster rides....'

As per a normal roller-coaster ride, everyone tried to hog the very front or the very back, to get the greatest feeling from the quick drop. But before they got on, Joey went over to Kaiba, and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Hey Seto, I just wanna say thanks, for everything, man. I mean that. And I wanna say that....you gotta be the best friend a guy could have."

Kaiba was smiling at the time as Joey approached, but as he talked, there was something that seemed to melt inside of Kaiba, as his smiled faded, looking almost....sad.

"You okay, man?" Joey asked.

"Yeah....go on Joey, have fun." Seto said, offering a weak smile.

Joey turned, and joined the cart, but he was also troubled by Kaiba's expression. 'Is something wrong? Mebbe I'll talk to him about it, when we get off...'

Kaiba then asked, "Are you all ready?"

"Wait a minute, Seto....what about you?" Serenity asked, expecting him to ride, too.

"Sorry Serenity. Someone's gotta operate the machinery, to make sure you're all okay, and I'm not planning on trusting my brainless security force. Don't worry about it, once it's officially open, we can ride together plenty of times." He smiled. Then once everyone was securely in their seats, he pulled the lever letting the cart begin to move. Kaiba's smile then became cold and ruthless, as he moved to his proper position. "This is it, Mokuba.....the moment I waited all week for!"

"But why, Seto....why are you doing this? Why don't you think they're your friends, anymore?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't you get it yet, Mokuba? They were 'never' friends with me....Serenity 'never' cared for me. This was all one sick game to them. The only thing they haven't yet realized, is that I learned their game and their little rules. Now I'm taking over the game, and they're going to learn just what happens to anyone when they try to make a fool out of me!!" Kaiba snarled. He looked up and laughed, "That's right, fools! Enjoy the ride....the ride to your doom! Hahahahahaha!!"

'They were using Seto? But why would they do such a thing? Why would they hurt him like that?', Mokuba thought, feeling heartbroken, and confused. They invited Mokuba over a couple times, too. He thought they really cared for them. All this time it was one big joke, because why? Because his big brother had amnesia? But....but, they wouldn't do that, would they?' He didn't want to believe such a hurtful thing after all they've been through, even before his brother got amnesia. But then who's he going to believe....them or his brother?? Mokuba sat their down-trodden, believing in his brother, no matter how ridiculous the idea sounded. 'My brother doesn't lie. They'll pay for hurting him....'

As the cart flew down the tracks, Joey tried to enjoy himself, but in honesty he was still thinking of Kaiba. 'I figured after saying that to him, he'd be happy. Instead, it was almost like....he was sad from what I said. Don't he wanna be one of my best friends?'

As the cart continued on, with the roller coaster all lit up, music blaring, everything whipping passed them....they brought their hands up and screamed in delight. Just as it seemed everything was going great.....the worst that could possibly happen...happened!

There was a weakness in the track causing the car to slightly slide off the track. It quickly hit a dead-stop, as one of the cars were dangerously teetering on the edge. They tried to call down, "Seto, Seto!! Help us!!" But then, all the lights to the roller coaster turned off, as well as the music. For a moment, it was pitch-black.

"What the hell's going on here?" Duke asked.

"I don't know.....but this is scary, guys." Serenity said.

"Hey, Seto! You hear us down there, now?? Your coaster came off the track....there's a real problem here! You hear us??" Joey called down.

Lights returned back on, but not for the coaster.....instead it lit up a stage, showing Kaiba and Mokuba below. They could hear him from where they were, laughing up at them.

"Kaiba.....no!" Yugi said in hushed whispers, as he realized......Kaiba did this intentionally. It was all a trap.


	18. Chapter 18

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 18.

"What the hell are ya laughing at? We need help up here!" Joey said.

Kaiba brought a speakerphone to his mouth, saying, "You know, Mutt.......it never ceases to amaze me just how stupid you are!"

"Hey, who ya calling Mutt, you....." Joey stopped. "Wait a minute.....you intentionally did this to us?!"

"Oh, thanks a lot for inviting me, guys!" Duke said, crossing his hands.

"Kaiba insisted we invite you." Tristan said.

"He insisted? What the hell did I ever do to him??" Duke asked, stunned.

Yugi called down, "Kaiba.....why are you doing this to us?? We're supposed to be friends!!"

"Give me a break, Yugi!" Kaiba's speaker phone called back. "After awhile, you're little speech gets old. Give it up....I learned your little game, and decided it was boring. So I thought I'd add a little twist to the whole thing!"

"Game?? What game? What are you talking about??" Yugi said.

"Don't worry....as soon as I'm done watching your lives teeter in the balance, I'm going to push this button. Do you want to know what it does??" Kaiba asked.

"I know I sure don't." Tea mumbled, shivering.

"What does it do, Kaiba!" Yugi said, knowing before anything could be done, he'd have to know all the rules to Kaiba's sick and twisted game.

"When I push this button, the tracks underneath will fall apart, and you will all fall to your deaths! And because of the secure safety devices you wear, there's no way you can squirm out in order to escape the cart you're in! But I do want to say this, especially to you, Yugi....it's about time you started finally calling me by my proper name. Since you were nice enough to do that, I'm going to offer my own act of kindness. I'm going to give you 5 minutes to hang there, before I push this switch, giving you people enough time to say your good-byes, before you all die!" Kaiba announced.

Tea ended up yelling back down, "It was you that told us to call you by your first name, you big jerk!!"

"I can't believe he's doing this to us. I thought he really felt we were his friends. I can't believe he duped us like that, and after I just said he was one of my best friends, too!" Joey said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "It's not fair....why is he doing this to us, and especially to my sister, Serenity? I thought he cared for her!"

Serenity, looked over at her brother, also crying a bit....she was feeling the same way. 'Why are you doing this, Seto? I thought you really cared about me. Was this all some sick game to you? How could I have not seen the monster underneath? Oh Joey, I'm so sorry.....I'm so ashamed!'

Yugi called down, "Kaiba, if you do this, you will hurt Serenity, too! Is that really what you want to do to the woman you care for??"

Kaiba clenched his teeth at that, "Actually, Yugi....I am especially enjoying having Serenity on board! This game wouldn't have been as fun without her being a part of this! Infact, you could say, Serenity.....that when I made the newest creation of mine, I was thinking of you!"

Serenity turned and sobbed in Tristan's arms, hearing that. "He....he's a monster! Oh Joey, I'm so sorry!"

"He duped me too, Serenity. He actually got me thinking that he was a nice guy....what a fool I was!" Joey said. He couldn't believe he ended up trusting Kaiba, which resulted in putting his own sister Serenity in danger.

"Joey, it's not the Kaiba we've learned to really like, anymore. Kaiba's remembered everything, though I still don't understand why him regaining his memories is making him do this. Maybe he thinks for some reason that our friendship is a lie. We did trick him into thinking he was friends with us......" Yugi said.

"That aint it, Yug. There was one day I already talked to him about the way he really is...." Joey said. He then had a flashback as they sat, thinking about the things that Kaiba said to him, convincing him to trust him:

_'No matter what I remember Joey, I'm not going to do something to loose that friendship. I swear to you, I wont be like that. I'll fight tooth and nail with those past memories, before I ever consider doing something like that to any of you.'_

"He promised me even if he remembered everything, he wouldn't be like this....he wouldn't let himself change and hate us, cuz he liked being our friends." Joey said. He then called down, "Ya hear that, you loser? You promised! you promised we'd be friends, no matter what you remembered! Did everything you say to me mean nothing to you??"

"No offense guys, but our five minutes are almost up. We gotta think of something, fast!" Duke said.

At that instant, Yugi transformed into Yami. He looked over the situation, and said, "Listen carefully, everyone! The cart is off track, which is keeping us from moving. If we all push to the left at the same time, we might be able to bump the car back on track!"

"Then, let's do it!" Joey said, as they began to slam to the left side.

--------------------

While.....Kaiba heard Joey's last statement and didn't reply back. His eyes closed, feeling the pain from those words, knowing all to well it was true. He looked at his watch, 30 seconds until he pushed the button, causing them to crash and die. He lifted the safety panel, showing the big red button.

Mokuba looked up, saying, "Seto....it looks like they're trying to rock the cart. Can they actually get back on track if they do that? Seto....??" He asked looking over at his brother. He could visibly see the pain and conflict in his brother eyes, as he struggled with himself. Mokuba whispered, "Seto....."

Kaiba had less than 10 seconds to push the button, yet the emotional turmoil was beginning to get to him. Serenity....the greatest of his pain, he wanted to suffer the most. Yet....he began to realize despite his pain, despite what she did to him, he....he still felt something so strong for her. He couldn't remember what love really was, except for his brother Mokuba. But what he felt for her might have been pretty close. And Joey.....he made a promise to him that he would fight off these memories of the past in order to remain their friends, no matter what. Was it all a lie, like he wanted to believe? They deceived him, but Joey had already openly admitted it to him, when he didn't have to. What if Joey really did care, and he was about to plunge the closest and most trusted friends he ever had, to their deaths because of his suspicions with Serenity? 'No, they made a fool of me, I will make them pay!' His heart battled against his pride, and love vs. jealousy and pain.

"Seto....it's been more than 5 minutes! Hurry up or they'll get free!"

Serenity vs. Devlin, Joey vs. Yugi.....the other one. Finally Seto pounded his hand down hard. Mokuba turned to see the button pushed. No.....he didn't do it, after all. He pounded against the panel, near the button, but didn't hit it. Mokuba looked up and saw the cart get shoved back onto the track, as it began to move again. "Seto, they're escaping your trap!" But Kaiba said nothing. He just stood there with both hands leaning heavily against the council, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

------------------------

Thanks to Yami's idea, they managed to free the cart and start it rolling again. The ride was moving fast, but it was so hard to see what was going on, since almost everything was in the dark. They screamed, this time in panic.…in fear for their lives.

Joey yelled, "Yugi, there's not going to be anyone there to push the lever for the cart to stop! We're gonna go back on this all over again, if we can't stop it!"

Yami watched carefully for something.....anything to be able to see. And he saw it.....the light from Kaiba's stand reflected down where they first started. It lit it up enough of the area, for Yami to be able to see.......the switch! But there was no way for them to push the handle, the way they were strapped in the seats. He did the only thing he could think of.....'I only have one shot for this!'

Yami threw the Millennium Puzzle, and it hit perfectly, pushing the switch and stopped the ride....bringing the cart to a screeching halt. Once it stopped, the safety harnesses automatically released, and everyone escaped alive.

They got off, and Joey immediately rushed Kaiba, saying, "You're dead!!" But everyone stopped flat, hearing the two clicking noises of cocked guns, prepared to fire. Kaiba's security had rushed over to aid their boss.

"Mr. Kaiba....would you like us to take care of this matter?" They asked, prepared to gun them down on the spot.

Kaiba didn't move a muscle, even when Joey was rushing towards him. He answered, "Let them go. They're not worth any more of my time. Come on, Mokuba...." At that point, he moved away from the panel, walking away from them.

Yami observed Mokuba's face had slightly changed, too. Before the ride, he was sad for them. But now after the ride, Mokuba looked outright angry at them. Some words must have been said between the Kaiba brothers about this matter, before they got off. Mokuba didn't say a word, as he loyally followed his brother.

Serenity came forward, and spit out, "I loved you, Seto Kaiba!" With tears streaming down her face.

Kaiba paused, and coldly answered, "Tell it to someone who cares." And left with his brother.


	19. Chapter 19

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 19.

It was a gloomy rainy Sunday, and everyone was at their homes, trying not to think about Kaiba's betrayal to them....but thinking about it, anyway.

Yugi sat there, playing with the edges of the Millennium Puzzle, as he said to the spirit Yami beside him, "I don't understand it, Yami. Even when Kaiba was Kaiba.....he hadn't been that heartless, since....well since the first time we ever beat him in Duel Monsters. I was sure there was good in him. How did it all turn around so terribly? Maybe we should have never tried to befriend him in the first place..."

Yami answered, "Something happened to him, Yugi. Remember what I said about him? For him to remember, something terrible had to trigger it. I know inside, he didn't want to remember, because he wanted to be our friends."

"He didn't seem like it." Yugi said.

"No. For him to go as far as he did, I would say he had to somehow feel....betrayed." Yami stated.

"Betrayed? The only thing I could think of, is if he remembered the truth about the way he was with us, and that he didn't really feel like we were friends, when we told him we were. But Joey already told him the truth, so if that would have happened.....it would have happened sooner." Yugi said.

"Hmmm.....well, let's think about this. Kaiba went out of his way to make sure we invited Duke Devlin. That seemed strange, since he barely saw Kaiba after his accident, or even before for that matter. He barely knew him." Yami said.

"That is true." Yugi said. "I wonder why...."

"There's another thing that Kaiba said, which caught my attention. When you told him that if we die, Serenity would also die with us.....he said this wouldn't have been as 'enjoyable' to him, if she wasn't on the cart about to die." Yami mentioned.

"That's terrible! How could he feel that way towards her? He was going out with her....he fought tooth and nail against Joey for her!" Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said. "Now let's put Serenity together with Duke Devlin....who happens to be one of the men in her life that was chasing after her, before Kaiba began to go out with her...."

Yugi suddenly looked up at Yami, and gasped, "You can't honestly think that Serenity and Duke Devlin...."

Yami raised an eyebrow, stating, "It would certainly answer a lot of questions, if that were the case."

---------------------

It was awhile later, when Joey came over, shaking the water out of his coat. Yugi looked sadly up at his friend. Joey looked so down-trodden. "I.....I came over as quick as I could, Yugi. What's the emergency?"

"I don't know how to say this to you Joey, but....I figured you could talk to your sister about it, better than me or Yami could." Yugi said.

"Oh, you mean about that - that....thing? I don't even wanna say his name! What a jerk! Well, I think Serenity should be left alone, for awhile. She needs to think about this on her own. I don't even think I could help her. But, man.....the first time I see him alone, he's gonna pay!" Joey said. The look on Joey's face was bad. So much hate and pain, himself. Yugi feared that Joey meant it.

"Joey...." Yugi stammered. "Don't you think it's strange that Kaiba made such a harsh turn-around?"

"I was, but I shouldn't have been! That lousy creep, no one hurts my sister!!" Joey yelled.

"But what if she hurt him first....?" Yugi said.

Joey then froze, looking down at Yugi. "Whaddya mean by that!!"

Yugi backed up, saying, "Joey....it just seems strange that he made sure to invite Duke Devlin, and that he mentioned he especially wanted Serenity on the cart with us. What if Serenity cheated on him with...."

"With who? With Duke? You think my sister would start fooling around with other men?? And I thought you wuz one uh my closest friends! I can't believe you're saying things like that about my sister, and defending Kaiba!!" Joey yelled.

"I....I'm sorry, Joey." Yugi said.

"No, I'm sorry for coming over here!" Joey said, and slammed the door, going back out in the rain, not even bothering to grab his coat.

Yugi collapsed on the ground and began to cry. Yami put a hand on Yugi, saying, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"It....it's not your fault." Yugi sniffed.

-------------------------

There was a loud knock on the door, as Serenity let Joey in. Her eyes were all red from crying earlier. "Joey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just can't believe the nerve of my own friend turning on me like that!" Joey said.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Joey. I really thought he cared about me, too!" She sniffed and turned, trying to hide her tears.

"I aint even talking about him, yet. I meant Yugi....the nerve of that guy!" Joey snapped.

"Yugi? What did he do?" She asked, confused.

"He had the nerve to accuse you of cheating on Kaiba! You believe that??" Joey said. "My own sister, sleeping around. I oughta pop him one too, just for that kind of insult."

"Well, why would he think that? Cheating with who??" she asked.

"That loser, Duke!" Joey said, pacing around. "My own best friend sitting there bad-mouthing my sister right in front of me, like that!"

Serenity suddenly paled, asking, "Uh....where would Yugi come up with that?"

"He's telling me that Kaiba tried to kill us, cuz you were supposedly cheating on him. You believe that?" Joey asked, then noticed Serenity's face. "Uh....sis, that 'aint' true....right??"

"My god....." She whispered, finally realizing. "Oh, my god!!" Serenity burst into tears, as she dropped to the floor.

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed, dropping down as well, to hold her. "Serenity....tell me the truth, was this true??"

Serenity was shaking, as she babbled out, "I asked Seto why he didn't show up that night, and he said he was sick. That look in his eyes, why didn't I realize how much pain he was in? Joey, I didn't know he was there....I never knew he was there! He saw us, and he didn't say anything to me about it!!"

Joey was in shock, holding his sister, "You....you did cheat on Kaiba?"

"NO!!" She exclaimed. "Oh, god.....Joey, he saw Duke kiss me, and must have assumed I was having an affair. I almost told him about it that day at the game shop. If I didn't hide it, if I told him the truth...I could have stopped this whole thing, before it happened!"

"But, you said you weren't cheating on him. Why was....??" Joey tried to question.

"Duke told me that he always wanted me, and was asking me to give Seto up. I told him no, but he didn't listen to me. He kissed me before I knew what was happening. But it barely lasted at all. After I was done being shocked from it, I pushed him away and told him how disgusted I was with him!" Serenity said.

"Why, that lousy creep....." Joey said.

Serenity began bawling harder, saying, "Duke came over just alittle while ago to comfort me. He asked me again if I wanted to be with him....and I said I'd think about it!" Serenity then just started gushing, as she leaned heavily against her brother.

Joey sat there a long time, thinking about what to do. He now hated Duke, and wanted to kill him. Kaiba threatened to kill them all, but it was because his heart broke, thinking Serenity cheated on him. "You know Serenity, if Kaiba was willing to kill you over a misunderstanding, maybe it wasn't worth being with him, anyway." He said, to try and reassure that her possible hate or disgust for Kaiba was still justifiable. "I mean, if that 5 minutes hit first, we'd all be dead, now...." Not realizing that they were passed that amount of time, when they got free.


	20. Chapter 20

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 20.

Yugi had changed into Yami, as he decided he was going to try and somehow make this right. Joey was mad, and at the moment there was nothing he could do about that. But if he could somehow prove that Yugi's accusation was not slanderous but truthful, perhaps this could be worked out, and Yugi would stop being sad....something Yami hated to see in his partner. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang, and a kid answered, "Hello?"

"Mokuba? This is Yugi." Yami said.

"What do 'you' want? Leave my brother alone!" Mokuba snapped.

"It's interesting Mokuba that even though it was our lives that were threatened, you're the one that seems to be angry at us. Why is that?" Yami said.

"Because you all hurt Seto, that's why!" Mokuba snapped back. "He told me what you did. He told me that your friendship was all a lie, and you were just playing games with him!"

"But, that's not true....we are friends with Kaiba. He is the one that turned on us." Yami stated.

"My brother doesn't lie!! I'm not going to listen to you calling him a liar!" Mokuba yelled, preparing to hang up the phone.

"Mokuba, wait! Perhaps Kaiba simply didn't give you the full details of why he felt betrayed. Did he ever e mention to you why he no longer feels anything for Serenity or his sudden hate for Duke Devlin? Does he think she cheated on him? If I know why your brother felt betrayed, perhaps I can help. Let me try and straighten this all out. I know you don't like this fighting between us. Let's put an end to it......" Yami said.

"Uh...." Mokuba stammered. "Seto never really told me why he was angry with you, or how he knew you were using him..."

"Well, Kaiba said he was going to push a button to drop us to our deaths. Yet, that never happened. I believe we were already passed that five minute deadline. Am I right? What happened down there?" Yami asked.

"That's true." Mokuba admitted. "I don't know, he looked like he was thinking about it, but....he just froze when the time came to hit the button. I don't think he could do it. Even though you guys hurt him, he couldn't hurt you back." Mokuba began to wonder if it was bad to say that. After all, Kaiba didn't like anyone knowing about any potential weakness in him.

"Thank you, Mokuba. And if you find out more about what happened, please give me a call. Any information will help." Yami said.

Mokuba didn't say good-bye, and hung up the phone. He now began to wonder about the details behind his brother's pain, himself.

---------------------

Kaiba heard the phone ring, but he didn't care.....he let it keep on ringing. He didn't know if any of his servants may have picked up, but it didn't matter. He sat there in a chair beside his bed, staring out the window, watching the rain come down.

As much as it hurt him inside, only after he finally calmed down did he decide he was glad he didn't make the decision to hit the button. That ride was like another creation of Death-T. And if he pushed that button, then he would be no better than the man he once was....the same Seto Kaiba that was able to push the button that nearly killed his own brother. Had he been that close to becoming that monster again?

There was a knock at the door, and Mokuba peaked in. "Seto.....?" There was no answer from him, as he continued to stare. "Seto.....what happened? You said your friends lied to you. What did they do?"

Again, Seto didn't respond, just stared out of the window. "Was it them, or was it your girlfriend?" Mokuba asked, watching his reactions carefully.

Still, he said nothing, but Mokuba noticed Kaiba clench his jaw as Serenity was mentioned. "It was her, wasn't it, Seto? What did she do?"

Still, he didn't answer. "Seto....you did all that to kill them. Why didn't you push the button?"

Finally, Kaiba leaned his head back. After a long pause he said calmly, "I.....I couldn't do it. No matter what she did to me....I couldn't hurt her. You're right, it was Serenity, and one of Yugi's group. That spiky-haired kid, Devlin. She knew I was going to be there to meet her, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't care. Who knows, maybe she wanted me to see it, then pretended she didn't know I was there." Kaiba paused before adding, "It's my own fault, my own stupidity. I should have known better....I broke my own rule..."

Mokuba knew the rule well. The rule was to never show weakness....if you don't let them in, then you can never be hurt. Mokuba looked sad at his brother, not sure what to say. He then ran over to him and hugged him, saying, "You don't need her, anyway. If she didn't see what she'd be missing that she had to be with some other jerk, she didn't deserve you, anyway. We have each other, isn't that right big brother? We don't need anyone but ourselves!"

At that, Seto gave a faint smile, and hugged his brother back, allowing him to sit on his lap. "That's right, kiddo....we have each other, we have all that we need." Kaiba answered, staring out the window.


	21. Chapter 21

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 21.

It was later in the afternoon, when the doorbell rang. Mokuba came to the door and saw Serenity standing there, looking perfectly miserable. Her makeup was streaked or gone, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was standing in the rain, getting soaked........hardly the beauty his brother saw when he first laid eyes on her, in the street that day.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough to my brother?" Mokuba said to her.

"Please, Mokuba.....I need to talk to him about this." Serenity said.

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone." Mokuba said, beginning to close the door.

Serenity came forward, pushing on the door. "I know why you're brother's miserable now. Please let me try and help him...."

"Why, so you can hurt him again?" Mokuba asked.

"I....I never meant to hurt him. I didn't even know I hurt him. Mokuba, please let me see him." Serenity begged.

Mokuba paused, unsure, but finally let her in, saying, "You wait here....I'll ask him. But if he doesn't want to see you, your leaving!" Serenity shivered there, as he walked away.

--------------------

"Seto?", Mokuba asked his brother quietly. He was still being strangely quiet. "Seto....that 'girl' is here to see you. I can tell her to leave if you don't want to see her."

More silence.

Mokuba turned, about to leave, when Kaiba suddenly answered, in his unusually calm tone, "Let her in."

"Seto, are you sure?" Mokuba asked. When no answer came again, he left back to see Serenity.

---------------------

"Come on, he's in the bedroom", Mokuba said. "You better not hurt my brother!" He warned her, as he brought her to the bedroom, where he calmly sat. Without another word, Mokuba left.

Serenity cautiously entered the room, and closed the door. She stood there not too far from the door, as she muttered, "Seto, I...."

Finally, the first time since practically all day, Kaiba rose from his chair, and turned sharply to face her. His eyes were like ice, that could chill her to the bone. "The name is Kaiba, and I expect you address me properly. So, why are you here, Wheeler? Come to beg for forgiveness.....too much for your pathetic conscience to handle? A little late for apologies, don't you think?"

"That's not what I came here for!", she cried out in grief. "It....it isn't what you think!"

Seto got it quick, and laughed a cold biting laugh, turning away. "So you came here to lie to me some more. That trick is getting old, Wheeler. Do you think you can honestly come in here, and try to tell me to my face that I 'didn't' see you and that piece of trash Devlin together? If that's the best you can think of, then don't waste my time."

"Damn it, will you just listen!" Serenity spat, , moving closer near him. "I was waiting for you that day, and he showed up. He told me he wanted to be with me, and to leave you. I told him no, but he didn't listen. Before I knew it, he...he kissed me. But I didn't want him to do that. I pushed him away, I wanted nothing to do with him!"

"You certainly didn't seem that uninterested from my view. Infact, you seemed quite content to just stand there." Kaiba accused.

"Well, then maybe if you stayed there an extra minute, you would have seen me push him off!" She cried.

"So how long was I supposed to stand there, seeing him do that to you? Maybe I should have made myself comfortable, and got myself some popcorn while I watched the show!" Kaiba snapped, glancing her way, though never turning around.

Serenity began to cry again, though trying not to. "I....I was surprised he did that, I didn't expect him to do that. So, I hesitated....I didn't know what to do. I never enjoyed one minute of it, I wanted you there, Seto. I...I...."

"Save it!" Kaiba said, turning away, watching out the window. "You're wasting my time."

"We had a date, Seto. You knew I was coming down. Does it make any sense to you that I would do that, knowing that you might show up and see me?" She asked.

"Well, you 'are' related to the mutt." Seto said, making a jab at her brother.

"Don't you talk about my brother that way! He cared for the world for you! You're the only person he ever felt worthy of allowing near his own sister. You have no idea how hurt he was, when he realized what you did. He was in tears, feeling betrayed by you! Does that make you feel better Kaiba, that you made my brother cry??" Serenity said, with some added strength, defending her brother.

Seto said nothing. He silently considered Joey for a moment, feeling a tinge of pain when he again remembered telling Joey that he would do all in his power to make sure not to loose the friends he cared for, no matter what he remembered. Serenity thought she saw a flash of pain show in Kaiba's face, but it quickly faded.

Serenity shook her head, whispering, "What happened to you, Seto? What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

"Oh, I'm sorry....you weren't actually looking for me, were you?" Kaiba suddenly asked, whirling back around at the woman standing before him, who was looking terribly helpless and slightly taken back. "No, you weren't. You were hoping for the naive mindless fool that you and your friends brainwashed some weeks ago. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Wheeler....but I'm back. You're not going to find the same man recklessly throwing his heart in the street for everyone to kick around. Play time is over!", Kaiba replied harshly towards her.

"They were your friends....they all believed in you! There was no reason to take it out on them!" Serenity said.

There was a moment's paused, as Kaiba turned back around. He didn't answer that comment, instead crossing his arms, saying, "If you're finished, you can leave...."

"What can I do to convince you that the things I've been trying to tell you are the truth?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Serenity quieted for a moment, making it dead silent in there, only hearing the noise of the rain dropping down, which never let up all day. "So that's it, then?" She asked. "Instead of taking a chance to trust the people who care for you, you'd rather close your heart up and run away from everyone. I'll tell you something Seto Kaiba, if you think this is the way to be a strong person...you're wrong. Because I don't see a strong man in front of me. I see a man who's afraid....afraid of being hurt. And you're so afraid, you'd be willing to loose the people who really care about you! I love you, Seto....maybe that doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but I still love you." She said, her throat cracked, as she fought back the pain.

Kaiba's eyes twitched......Serenity's words reminding him of the conversation he had with Joey. It was similar to the words he used against Joey, and Joey said back to him. Joey didn't want to believe or trust him with his sister. And he pointed out that Joey was trying so hard not to trust him, that he was willing to throw away a good friend. Joey realized he was doing this out of fear, and took the chance to let him date Serenity, without fighting, and without loosing his friend. The wall cracked, and Serenity could visibly see the pain his eyes. She could barely hear the whisper come out of his mouth, as he said, "He was right...."

The realization that Joey was absolutely right about him hit hard. Joey knew what would be coming, but perhaps he didn't know just how extreme Kaiba's wrath would be. Either way, Joey was absolutely right about him, the reason he didn't want him to date Serenity, because he knew what he would become. 'I am a monster!' Kaiba realized. Even if he didn't push the button, even if he couldn't do it, he still threatened them all.

Serenity slowly got up, seeing the expression on Kaiba's face, hoping she got through to him. She walked around where he was facing, standing close to him, and begged, "Seto.....please don't shut me out."

His eyes slowly looked down at Serenity. He was trying to hide the pain, but no longer could. She approached closer, touching his chest, and he willingly move into her, as they embraced. Kaiba held her close, now shaking himself, as Serenity cried into his shirt. From the doorway, Mokuba opened it a crack, and saw them both together, while hoping she wasn't going to hurt him again.


	22. Chapter 22

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 22.

It was dark, and Joey hung there, leaning against the bars of the jail cell, finally calmed down after earlier. He remembered seeing red when Serenity began to cry, telling him what had truly happened to start the whole ball rolling. Joey quickly left, saying there was something he had to do. He was shocked his sister let him leave. She was so out of it, she didn't even realize where he might be going. Joey searched the whole town, finding Duke Devlin hanging out with Tristan and a bunch of girls over at a nightclub, having drinks.

Joey came into the nightclub, and attacked Duke, threatening to kill him. The women ran, Tristan tried to hold him back and failed....the bar's security came to hold him back, and also failed. It took the police to arrive to finally subdue him, and by that time...Duke was really messed-up. Joey was hauled out of the place, throwing obscenities, and ranting about no one touching his sister.

The words were still going through his head what his sister said to him that day. Kaiba didn't betray her, she betrayed Kaiba....or so he thought. A realization had hit Joey, as he finally figured it out. Kaiba's anger was no different than his. When either of them got angry, they both had a tendency to lash out and do really stupid things. The only thing different was the style....Joey normally lashed out like your typical bar-brawler, while Kaiba would usually start plotting the end of the world. Either way, people got hurt in the end. He remembered he was so blind with rage, he hit Tristan too while his friend was trying to stop him. He didn't mean for Tristan to get in the way. Fortunately, the damage wasn't nearly as bad as how Duke ended up. The irony of it all was that Joey probably caused more harm to the group, than Kaiba even did.

Just then, the a police came in, saying, "Wheeler....come on, you've been bailed out."

"I have? By who?" Joey asked.

"A Mr. Motou." The man answered.

-------------------

Joey, Yugi, and his grandfather left the police station, heading to the grandfather's car. "What did you do this time, Joey?"

"Ah, man....I couldn't help it. After what Serenity said, I just flipped. I'm sorry Yug, I didn't believe ya. I was so angry with everything that happened, that I was pushing away the people I really cared for." Joey said.

"It's okay, Joey....everyone was upset from what happened." Yugi said.

"Naw, Yugi....it's not okay. I was acting no better than that lousy Kaiba!" Joey spat out. "He was so angry with what he thought he saw, that he ended up taking it out on everyone else....all the people that really cared about him!" Joey said, getting in the car.

Yugi got in, looking over at Joey. "He 'thought' he saw? What do you mean, Joey?"

"Serenity told me everything, once she realized what happened, herself. I told her what you said, and what you thought, and she broke into tears, blaming herself. She said, Kaiba must have shown up at their date, and caught her kissing that snake Duke. But it wasn't Serenity's fault! It was that jerk, trying to push himself on my sister! Man....I showed him. Who does he think he is, touching my sister that way? I oughta go back to the hospital right now and teach him another lesson!" Joey snapped, forgetting about the shiner he left on Tristan, for the moment.

"I think you'd taught enough lessons today, Joey." Mr. Motou said.

"Yeah, I guess your right, gramps. I made my point pretty clear." Joey nodded.

"But what are we going to do about all this, Joey? Maybe we should try to talk to Kaiba, and get this all straightened out. After all, the reason he was lashing out, wasn't because he really hated us, it was because he was hurt and felt betrayed." Yugi said.

"That aint my problem, Yug. Maybe he did feel bad about what happened, but what he almost did to my sister....to all of us, there's no excuse for it! He had plenty of time to talk it over with Serenity, instead of just lashing out at everyone like that!" Joey said.

"You should talk." Mr. Motou said.

"All right....ya got me there." Joey said. "But atleast I wasn't planning on killing everyone, just cuz I was in a bad mood! If the time ran out, we'd all be dead now, over a stupid misunderstanding...."

"He....wasn't going to hurt anyone." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you saw what happened.....how can you say dat?" Joey snapped.

"Well....I called Kaiba's house earlier, and got Mokuba on the phone. We talked a little bit, and I asked him what happened." Yugi explained.

Joey asked, "So, what he say?"

"He didn't know the details behind why Kaiba acted the way he did, but he did know that when he was suppose to push the button to kill us all, he couldn't do it. He just froze. It was already passed the time, and he still didn't do it. Joey....Kaiba couldn't do it, because deep inside, despite what pain he was in, he still cared about us." Yugi said.

"Huh. I'd have to see it to believe it...." Joey said, crossing his arms.

"Then, let's head over to Kaiba's and talk to him!" Yugi said.

"But...." Joey asked.

".....and no fighting." Mr. Motou said to Joey, as he turned to drive them to the mansion.


	23. Chapter 23

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 23.

Kaiba had stood there with Serenity, holding her for the longest time. Eventually, they slipped down to where Kaiba was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, and Serenity laid curled up on his lap. They had talked for a little while, finally making their peace. Eventually, from all the stress they had been through, the both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

'Ding-dong!'

Mokuba answered the door for the second time today, to find Joey and Yugi at the door. Joey said bluntly, "Let us in....we need ta see yer brother."

"You can't, right now. He's with...." Mokuba then stopped, realizing Joey would probably get angry if he heard, and tried to close the door.

"Wait a minute!" Joey said, pushing through him, "Kaiba's with who??" Joey quickly went through the possibilities of who he could be with. Duke? No, he's in the hospital. Tristan? No way, Tristan would never try to approach and talk to Kaiba, especially after what happened. Then, like a light bulb....it clicked on. Serenity!! Joey left her there feeling guilty that it was all her fault for Kaiba's actions, and he didn't even think about her possibly leaving, and trying to make it right. "Serenity!! Where's my sister??" He demanded.

-----------------------

A doorbell rang in the distance, and there was the muttering sound of Kaiba's brother. The door was then slammed open, as the mutterings of Joey could vaguely be heard. Serenity's name was suddenly called out, and Mokuba began to shout. A struggling was heard coming closer to Kaiba's bedroom, and security was called.

Kaiba murmured in his sleep, and didn't wake up, until he heard the door handle to his room wiggle, like someone was about to open it. His eyes shot open, and he heard security pushing someone away, Joey's voice fighting them off, Yugi's voice....and Mokuba. He and Serenity were out of time.

"Serenity." He mumbled quietly, as she began to wake up. "You're brother's here."

She shot awake now in fear, saying, "Joey!" With a start. "If he knows we're together like this, he'll try to go after you. I doubt he's forgiven you."

"I'm not worried about Wheeler." Kaiba smiled. He helped pull her up, then took out his cell phone, putting it in her purse. "I'll call you later. And don't be upset....I'm doing this for you."

"Huh?" Serenity asked, not understanding.

---------------------

Despite the shape Joey was already in from his last brawl, he was beginning to break through Kaiba's security, trying to charge through the door.....knowing that Kaiba was probably in there, putting his filthy paws all over his sister. "Serenity, I'm coming for ya!" He called out, whatever his original reason was to come here, now his only instinct was to protect his sister.

The door flung open, as Kaiba stepped coolly into the room, snapping, "It's about time you showed up."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, as Joey asked, "Say, what?"

Kaiba pulled Serenity out of his room, and snapped, "Get your sister out of here, Wheeler. I have better things to do with my time, then listen to the both of you whine."

Joey felt anger at that, but had calmed down realizing Serenity was safe. And the way Kaiba was talking, nothing had happened, and Joey once again had blown it out of proportion. "Come on, Serenity. We don't need to hang around this jerk."

Serenity looked back at Kaiba, confused with his sudden change of attitude towards her. As she did, she noticed the hard look in his eye changed, as his eyes connected with hers, and she then realized....he didn't mean what he was saying. Just like he said in the bedroom, he did it to protect her from Joey's wrath and possible accusations. After all, Joey would have probably never left her alone, if Kaiba came out being nice to her. She looked back at him being thankful, and turned away, following Joey outside.

"Kaiba...." Yugi began to say. "I'm sorry about that with Joey, but I really want to talk to you. We have to straighten some things out about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about, Yugi." Kaiba stated coldly, and turned away.

"Kaiba, please don't turn away from us. We're your friends....let me talk to you!" He pleaded.

"Security....get rid of this trash." Kaiba stated, and walked into his room. Yugi was helpless to fight them, and was hauled out to join Joey and Serenity. Yugi looked sadly at the door, as it closed in front of his face, and he turned away, moping back to the car.

"Well....that was quick." Mr. Motou said, as they all piled in.

"Home, James!" Joey called out, as they sped off. Instead of yelling at his sister for being there, Joey was supportive, now that he felt Kaiba blew her off. That actually relieved him, unaware that wasn't the case. "Don't you worry about him, Serenity. He aint worth it."

She said nothing, just nodded silently.

While.....Yugi continued to stare out the window at the mansion that became farther away, as they went.

At the same time, Kaiba was watching the car pull away from the house, leaving. He knew that by doing this, it would be the final stick to sever the ties he had with his friends. But he felt it was too late, anyway. He lost their trust yesterday, threw it to the wind because he made an error in judgement. But it didn't matter if he didn't speak to anyone of them. He atleast made peace with Serenity, and perhaps he could atleast patch up the mistake he made there.

......it was a sacrifice of one good thing he had, in order to keep the order. And as far as he was concerned, the trade-off was worth it. He made the error, now he had to pay for it.


	24. Chapter 24

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 24.

Weeks had gone by, and no one knew Kaiba and Serenity were still seeing each other. Instead of Kaiba using Serenity's home phone, he had her use his cell phone, so no one would know he was calling but her. People had also been avoiding Serenity as much as possible, since they felt she was still hurting from Kaiba's betrayal to her. Duke had gotten out of the hospital and was avoiding everyone, especially Joey and his sister. As for Kaiba, he had ignored everyone, going about his business. They had noticed something different from all this, though. Even though Kaiba hadn't talked to anyone, he didn't taunt or pick on any of them, either. Even the dog jokes with Joey seemed to have been a past issue, now. Only Yugi had attempted to talk to Kaiba, who had shrugged him off, seeming uninterested.

Unfortunately, there were some people who noticed the recent changes.........

In-between classes, Joey walked around the school, attempting to avoid the crowded hallways, while getting to gym. "Hey Joey!" Someone called, and pushed him down into the brick wall, before he had a chance to respond.

"Hey, lay off!" Joey snapped, ready to fight. "What, you want some of this?"

They laughed, "Don't look like you and your friend Kaiba's around each other much anymore, to back each other up. That's too bad, cuz we got a couple new friends here, that's more than willing to help take you down. And when we're done with you, you're ex-friend Kaiba's next. It's pay-back time, Joey!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Joey said, even though it looked like bad odds. They all looked pretty tough. Plus it was one thing to fight off people who were simply trying to pull you away from someone, like the bar brawl with Duke. It's another thing to fight four people at once, all trying to beat the heck outta you. 'Man Tristan, this would be one a dem good times for you show up, right about now.....'

--------------------

Joey was in bad shape, and looked pretty messed up. He managed to beat the heck out of one of them, but got creamed doing it. That one kid was off to the side a bit, as the others were now kicking Joey, while he was down on the ground. "What's wrong, Joey....can't ya take it?" They laughed. "Hey, what's that nick-name that loser Kaiba always called ya?" "I think it was dog, heh heh......" "Yeah, come on, dog-boy. What's uh matter, gonna pea yerself? After we take care of this dog, here....we're next going afta yer master. Heh heh heh..."

"The nickname was Mutt."

"Yeah, that's it! Mutt! Heh heh.....huh?" They all turned around to see Kaiba standing there, briefcase in hand.

He looked down at them coldly, as he said, "And I don't think I gave any of you permission to be kicking him, either."

They all looked at each other, then turned to face Kaiba, smacking their fist in their hand. "You gonna do something about it, Kaiba? I think you picked a good time to show up here, really. After we were done kicking yer dog around, we were gonna come afta you." "Heh....yeah, you just saved us the trouble."

Kaiba smiled, saying, "Well, I'm glad I could be so cooperative for you boys." Clenching his briefcase.

They all stared at each other for the longest split-second, then the first kid jumped at Kaiba. Kaiba moved quickly avoiding the first kid, while smashing another kid square in the jaw with his briefcase, knocking a tooth out. He didn't even know why he was interfering, when he was walking by and saw this. What was he thinking, trying to defend Joey.....as if he was worth it. Kaiba had successfully fought off any residual feelings of friendship and sadness he had felt in not hanging with them anymore, desperately trying to get back to his routine. But after seeing Joey laying there like that, he couldn't walk away from that. Somewhere in there, he still saw him as a friend....even if he didn't want to admit it.

The problem was, that Kaiba knew these odds were bad for even him, even if one of them already was messed up pretty bad. Even if he knocked the wounded kid out quick, there was no way he was going to come out of this, unscathed. So, Kaiba kept moving, hitting where he could, when he could, trying to keep from getting overpowered by these punks. If they got him down on the ground, like they did Joey, it would be all over for him....and he'd end up in as bad a shape as Wheeler was.

Suddenly, the kids were distracted, when they heard someone cry out in rage from behind them. Joey was so beaten by them, they never even figured he'd be able to move again. Yet, here he was leaping on one, and pounding the heck out of him. They all whirled around to help their friend.....and turning their backs on Kaiba was a big mistake. He used his briefcase once again, throwing it at the most beat-up kid, hitting him square in the back of the head, knocking him out. As he threw the briefcase, he did a pin maneuver on the other one which Kaiba identified as the leader of the group, quickly yanking the kid's arm behind his back. Then as the kid was pinned like that, he kicked him square in the back, causing terrible pain to the kid, and possible serious back injuries, as well.

Joey weakly stood, and both him and Kaiba faced the last kid - the one with the tooth knocked out of his face, who looked down at his friends....seeing one beat up, one on his knees crying in pain as he reached for his back, and one with his face in the ground, unconscious. Without another word, he turned and ran as fast as he could.

Kaiba was quite pleased. Thanks to Joey's help, he came out of it without a scratch.....though he'd never admit being grateful for the Joey's part in this.

Joey limped over, saying, "So....why'd ya do it? Why'd ya help me?"

He glanced at Joey, and without another word, turned away from him and went over, picking up his briefcase.

"Hey, don't walk away from me! I wanna know why you did it?" He asked, limping over towards him.

Kaiba sighed, and turned to him, saying, "Consider it a debt paid." Then brushed by him, and began to walk away. Kaiba realized the reason he must have decided to help Joey was because he felt bad for threatening their lives, when they did nothing to him. In this sense, perhaps this small justification would make up for hurting him, and he could finally stop thinking about the stupid mutt.

"Debt paid??" Joey asked. "Wait a minute, you don't owe me nutt'n! I wanna know what you meant!" He said, hobbling after Kaiba, who was walking away. "Listen, don't you keep ignoring me like this, Kaiba. You don't answer me, I'm just gonna keep following you around like a d-....." Joey shut up instantly, realizing what he was about to walk himself into.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to look at him, smiling.

"Don't say it! Don't even say it!" Joey warned. 'Stupid, I can't believe I almost said that....and to Kaiba, no less....'

"I didn't say a thing....." He smirked, considering taunting him, but deciding otherwise.

"All right, listen....I'll stop buggin' ya on it, okay? Sometimes there's just no understanding you. But....can ya atleast help me to the nurses office?" He asked, then finally collapsed.

Kaiba looked down at Joey laying on the ground, and sighed. Some of the bullies were starting to peal themselves up too, and would probably end up at the nurses office, as well. If that happened, it would end up getting pretty messy.....they'd probably end up arguing who started it to the nurse, and everyone would get detention from this, including him if he got involved by helping out. Kaiba looked down, and pealed Joey up, saying, "Come on, Joey....by the time this is done, you're going to end up owing me."

Joey tilted his head weakly up at Kaiba, and grinned, saying, "Gotcha. You called me Joey...."

Kaiba froze for a minute, blushing as he realized Joey was right. In frustration, he yanked him off the ground, and pushed him, snapping at him, "Get moving!" Kaiba hated it when he felt awkward, like this.


	25. Chapter 25

**YUGIOH**

Amnesia

Chapter 25.

Kaiba was right, and it was big mess. He tried to have his professionalism get him out of this. He lied through his teeth, saying he simply saw them all sprawled out on the ground, after they had beaten each other to a pulp, grabbed Joey and kept going. The kids insisted that both Joey and Kaiba ganged up on all three of them, and picked a fight, while Joey took Kaiba's side, trying to get him out of trouble. The teacher ended up believing none of them, and they all got detention. The only one that got off scott-free was the kid that was now missing a tooth, because he ran for it after his friends got beat-up, and never went to the nurses office.

Detention came, and all the people beat-up, were basically sprawled on the desks, not minding the quiet and solace. The teacher kept telling one of them to shut up, because he kept moaning about his back......to Kaiba's amusement. Kaiba was also told not to work on his business-affairs, since the teacher didn't like the ticking noises his laptop made, when he was typing. So Kaiba instead did his homework, and any other paper-related work he could find. Next to him sat Joey, who kept looking towards Kaiba, who was desperately trying to ignore him.

"Psst....Kaiba!" Joey whispered.

"......"

"Psst, hey Kaiba. Sorry 'bout you gett'n detention."

"....."

"I didn't mean ta get you in trouble."

"....."

"You did call me Joey, you know...."

"Will you shut up!" Kaiba finally snapped.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The teacher finally called, making Kaiba look up, suddenly. "You will now have another day of detention to do tomorrow, as well."

"But teach!", Joey protested. "It aint his fault....I was talking ta him."

"Fine, then you get to share another day of detention with him." The teacher said.

"NO!" Kaiba called out.

"Do you want a third day, Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher asked.

Kaiba glared, shooting invisible arrows at Joey, who finally shut up, and backed away.

By the time study hall was over, they both had an additional day of detention, as did a few of the bullies who decided to start snickering at the two for getting themselves more detention.

Kaiba was walking outside, stewing over this, while Joey, still beat-up looking, was hopping around him, saying, "Aww.....come on! I didn't mean ta getcha another day of detention. It was an accident!"

"Hey Joey!" Tristan called out, and they both looked down to see the gang all together, waiting for Joey to come out. They looked over at Kaiba curiously, wondering why Joey was actually....talking to him again. Finally Tristan added, "So what happened to you?" Commenting on Joey's wounds.

Joey said, "Well, these guys came over and grabbed me by behind. But Kaiba here helped me out."

Everyone turned to look at Kaiba, as he winced hearing Joey mention that in front of everyone, while he's standing right there. He was really hoping to avoid that. Kaiba turned, trying to move quickly away from the group, towards his limo waiting for him.

"Hey Kaiba, hold up a minute!" Joey called out. Kaiba stopped for a moment, finally turning to see what he had to say, deciding he might as well get this over with. Maybe if he snapped at them, or made fun of them, or called Joey a puppy again, he'd finally get them off his back.

"I....was just wondering, if you'd wanna come with us, over at Yugi's today. You know....hang out with us?" Joey asked. Kaiba's face turned blank, not expecting that question.....to ever hear that question again. After all he did to them, unjustified, they'd invite him back?? Well, just Joey....idiot.

But Yugi looked at Joey, and smiled, stepping forward with him, saying, "Yeah Kaiba, do you want to come down? We'd be happy to have you there."

Tea then joined in, saying, "We don't mind, Kaiba. You're welcome over there."

Tristan then finally joined them, saying, "Yeah, come on, Kaiba. Hang out with us."

Kaiba still just stood there, stunned....they all were willing to let him come back, despite everything that happened. He wanted to tell him no, simply because of the way he normally was, but the part that let him be their friend fought with him on it, and wanted to do those things, like he did in the past. They could actually see the struggle in his eyes, as he had to really think about what he was going to do. Finally, Kaiba put on his mask again, and turned away, saying, "I have work to do...."

"Then maybe tomorrow...." Joey said.

Kaiba paused and smiled, turning his head partially towards Joey, as he said, "We'll see....." then got into his limo and drove away.

They smiled back at him, and Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder as they watched Kaiba leave.

Kaiba sat in his car, seeing for the first time there actually being a chance of being friends with them again. 'Well, atleast until Joey finds out I've still been dating his sister', he thought to himself amused, as he was driven to work.

END


End file.
